Angeles y Demonios: La Historia de Terry
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Si crees que sabes todo acerca de los demonios, estas equivocado. ¿Puede un demonio llegar a amar? ¿Puede llegar a cambiar su destino? Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester… soy un demonio, y me enamore. Si quieres conocer mi historia, sígueme. Capitulo 5 "OBEDIENCIA"
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Muy buenas noches querido publico lector de FanFiction, aquí les traigo la promesa de Campaña, un reboot de una de las historias con que me inicie en el Candy Mundo un dia como hoy, hace tres años, sobre todo como escritora asesina, y de la cual me siento orgullosa. Esta vez, se basara desde el punto de vista de su protagonista, Terry, espero que les agrade a todas. FELIZ LECTURA.

**Summary: **Si crees que sabes todo acerca de los demonios, estas equivocado. ¿Puede un demonio llegar a amar? ¿Puede llegar a cambiar su destino? Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester… soy un demonio, y me enamore. Si quieres conocer mi historia, sígueme.

* * *

><p><strong>Ángeles y Demonios.<strong>

**La Historia de Terry**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**Prologo.**

_El revela honduras y secretos_

_conoce lo que ocultan las tinieblas_

_y luz mora junto a el._

_**Daniel 2:22**_

Yo sabía lo que era, en que me había convertido, y lo que me faltaba para estar completo, necesitaba a una joven virgen y pura... Cosa que esta complicado de conseguir, por el simple hecho de que ninguna chica es pura. Detrás de sus rostros lindos y níveos hay es sentimientos mas negros que los míos, aunque de hecho, yo ni siquiera tengo sentimientos, menos ahora que me encontraba consumiendo la vida de una de esas jóvenes, tenia hambre y sed, ya tenia quizás una semana sin alimentarme, y hoy era el día. De rodillas en el suelo succionaba ese espeso liquido escarlata que me hacia agua a la boca, cada sangre tiene un sabor diferente, mas acentuado y mas sublime, esta sangre era normal, con un sabor como a regaliz, abrí con mis manos paso entre lo que una vez fue la caja torácica de la chica, apartando costillas y músculos para llegar al premio principal... Su corazón, ese órgano me daba vida. Con mi mano lo sostuve, lo apreté y le desprendí de las arterias, venas y todo medio de sostén que lo mantenía fijo, jadee de desespero por probar la dulzura de ese corazón.

-..¿Podrías ser más "silencioso" Terrence?

-Nick.., cuando tengas mas de una semana sin probar sangre puedes lograr ser el ejemplo del silencio

-perdón! Pero creo que si tu no quieres que descubran que acabas se asesinar a una chica, deberías por lo menos evitar gruñir.

¿Y el del melodrama? Se podría decir que era mi amigo, mi único amigo humano, Nikolay Semenov, un joven Rumano que tiene cierto interés en unirse a nosotros, ser y vivir como nosotros, pero el era demasiado bueno para ser un monstruo, no tenia ni siquiera la cara de chico malo. El no debería hacer esto...

Después que quede saciado, y que el quemar de mi garganta disminuyese, me deje caer al suelo, limpie los restos de sangre que estaban en mi boca, jadee con calma.

-..¿Saciado?

-si, saciado -exprese, creo que tengo una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

-déjame verte los ojos -permití que Nikolay se acercara a mi y mirara mis ojos, ya que mi condición dejaba a ver cambios notorios en mi, sobre todo en mis ojos.

-¿Que tal?

-bueno... Me contaste que tienes los ojos de tu madre, azul profundo.

-gracias.

-sabes, si ella era tan buena como decías, ¿Porque tu...?

-no quiero hablar del tema -el tema que concernía a mi madre era un tema a parte. Respire profundamente, aunque no tuviese la total necesidad. Admire a la joven que acababa de asesinar para saciar mi sed, tendría quizás unos ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? No lo se, era bonita, sus ojos pardos sin vida alguna parecían mirarme, y de hecho lo hacían, fui su ultima visión, antes de atacar su cuello y empezar a succionar su vida, era una muchacha linda, quizás tenia familia, amigos... Un amor que la ha de estar esperando para la víspera de año nuevo. Cosa que ya no ocurrirá.

-..Tenemos que volver al hotel, el barco sale mañana, y tenemos que descansar.

-¿Sabes que? Adelántate. Tú eres el que necesita descansar.

-oh si... Menos mal que eres casi inmortal -bromeo con una sonrisa de pocos amigos, por instinto llevo su mano a su pecho, donde esta su corazón, recuerdo los motivos por los cuales Nikolay quiere ser como yo... Como el.

Sus días estaban contados.

Una cardiopatía dilatada ha puesto a Nikolay en la entrada de la muerte desde su nacimiento, hospitalizado mas de treinta veces en sus diecisiete años de vida, pero de que hablo! ¿Que vida? Eso no es vivir! O te vas para dejar de sufrir o te quedas para tener que soportar la falta de aire, para ver tus dedos y labios ponerse azules por la falta de oxigeno, para poder oír un sonido extra que no debería estar entre los latidos de tu corazón, para esperar ese momento en que tu corazón no resista mas la sobrecarga y colapse.

Nikolay quería vivir, aunque para ello tenga que condenar su alma.

-..Oye Terry, deberías ponerte esto.. ¿O quieres llamar la atención? -Nikolay me ofrecía su saco para poder tapar la escena del crimen, mi aspecto no era el mas decente en este momento, mis ropas estaban llenas de sangre, no soy el incubo mas educado que digamos.

-tienes razón -me coloque el saco, el cual me quedaba grande, era eso mejor que nada.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-claro que si... Además, los humanos comunes deberían temerme.

-si, se enfrentan al demonio en persona... Nos vemos.

El se fue, y yo deje el callejón y los restos de la chica, los cuales serian encontrados por la mañana, no sabrían a quien culpar, quizás a un vagabundo o a cualquier delincuente sanguinario. Las calles de la ciudad se habían teñido de blanco, cada paso que daba mis pies quedaban marcados, los gritos y las risas de los niños se escuchaban por todas partes, un par paso delante de mi, y corrían a los brazos de sus padres, sonreí, alguna vez yo soñé en tener algo así. Antes, mi sueño era convertirme en un gran actor, de los mejores actores de todos, tener una esposa, hijos, una familia, pero... Decidí mandarlo todo al diablo, a cambio de esto.., del poder, y la inmortalidad, aunque, ni siquiera me he acercado a la inmortalidad, soy tan mortal como cualquier humano, a menos que encuentre a una joven pura y virgen, la verdadera fuente de poder y eternidad..

Lo único que falta, es encontrarla.

Después de caminar kilómetros llegue al lugar de descanso eterno de mi madre por mas de diez años, el cementerio de Nueva York, camine a través de la nieve y las tumbas frías, donde ya nadie sufre ni esta al pendiente de cosas sin sentido, algunos perecieron pacíficamente, otros, como mi madre, de forma sanguinaria y sin piedad. Todavía quería saber ¿Que clase de monstruo fue capaz de arrebatarle la vida a un ser tan hermoso como ella? Y entonces me acuerdo de que yo mismo soy un monstruo.

-..Hola madre -salude, aunque se que es imposible que ella me escuche, ya que esta muerta -Han pasado diez años desde que te fuiste, no puedo verte, no puedo llorarte, solo puedo hablarle a tu tumba, a tus restos, y aun preguntarme ¿Quien pudo haberte hecho esto? ¿Quien?

Apreté la nieve contra mis manos, esta se empezó a derretir entre mis dedos, no podía llorar, estaba en mi naturaleza, estaba tan frustrado que mi ira interna empezó a exacerbarse, debía tratar de mantenerme controlado, para no destruir todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, una de las desventajas de mi condición, ya que no solo aumentan las pocas habilidades que poseo, sino que también hay cambios físicos en mi.

Ojos negros, como el odio.

Piel caliente, como el infierno.

Un ardor inclemente en mi garganta que solo puede cesar de una manera. Matando.

-..madre, a veces no se que estoy haciendo, hay demasiada maldad dentro de mi, no se que es lo que hago -y eso era cierto, desde que decidi convertirme en esto, mi mundo es peor que una pesadilla, dormir es un tormento total, cuando logro hacerlo tengo los peores sueños de la existencia, y durante el dia, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo bajo la luz del sol, ya que mis ojos son muy sensibles a esta, y se supone que debo actuar "normal", soy todo menos eso. Todo esto lo hice para obtener la aprobacion de mi padre, para que el estuviese orgulloso de mi, Richard Grandchester fue el responsable de que me convirtiera en el hijo de las tinieblas. Pero antes de todo eso, yo era todo lo que mi madre me decia. Aun me preguntaba ¿Como mi madre llego a juntarse con alguien como el? Dos personas de mundos diferentes, distintas clases sociales, totalmente incompatibles! De lo cual, yo fui resultado, un bastardo, segun mi madrastra, la duquesa cara de cerdo "Los bastardos son concebidos por la pasión" creo que es en lo unico que concuerdo con ella, lo de mi madre y Richard solo fue eso, luego, el abandono, y despues, la tragica noche que acabo con mi vida, y en las ganas de seguir creyendo que hay un Dios.

-madre, tu decias que yo era especial, decias que la mano de Dios estaba sobre mi ¿Que hago? Dame una señal que me diga que este tormento acabara algun dia.

Un copo de nieve cayo sobre mi nariz, era de verdad hermoso y del blanco mas puro que habia visto, lo mas sorprendente de todo era que no se derretia ante mi temperatura corporal. Era alli que me hacia la mas tonta y remota de las preguntas ¿Existiran personas que se ven como este copo de nieve? ¿Que a pesar de verse fragiles son mas fuertes de lo que se ven? Tan fuertes que son capaces de vencerme a mi, y a la mismisima muerte.

Era una tonteria absoluta, pero, estaba en mi llegar a creerlo.

Ese insignificante copo de nieve volo lejos de mi por causa del viento frio ¿Significaba eso algo? Era un simple copo de nieve, pero, al resistir mi temperatura ese insignificante trozo de hielo miniaturizado me hizo sentir algo raro, diferente a todo lo que sentido. A lo lejos, las campanas de la iglesia resonaban, senti un estremecimiento en todo mi ser, eran las campanas de un Dios que llamaba desde lo lejos, una de las ventajas de mi condicion... Era que podia escuchar cosas que la gente no, podia escuchar los lamentos de aquellos a los que la gente comun no podia oir, pero, les temia a pesar de ni siquiera verlos.

En este momento desearia que entre esas voces que puedo oir, la de mi madre estuviese alli.

-..Tengo que regresar Eleonore... Mañana tengo que partir a Londres, mañana tengo que seguir con mi busqueda -acaricie su lapida, y me despedi de ella, las voces atormentadas resonaban en mi mente, eran indiferentes para mi, para otro, seria una verdadera pesadilla. En vez de salir con paz, sali lleno de mas rencor e ira dentro de mi negro corazon, porque personalmente queria dejar este infierno y morirme de una buena vez. Yo ya no estaba vivo, pero que mas queda... Al diablo todo.

Me fui caminando bajo la nieve, se sentia bien esa sensacion de no sentir mi propio calor, solo sentia la frescura de la nieve, la brisa alborotando mi cabello, el saco de Nikolay me quedaba enorme, por lo que parecia un espantapájaros, camine por las calles, por los sectores mas bajos de Nueva York esperando que Dios, el demonio y quien fuese se apiadara de mi y al fin me diese una muerte verdadera, sin oportunidad de resucitar por segunda vez. Aunque... Las calles de una gran ciudad pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas, y más para un chico de quince años... En este caso, seria peligroso para mí.

-..heeeyyy! Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui... A un niñito de mamá -pude sentir el asqueroso aroma a licor barato, y entonces, las voces aterrorizadas se hicieron sonoras, llenas de horror, todas, giraban en torno a este hombre, pero, no estaba solo -Bob, Sparkie, Tod, una pequeña mina de oro ha llegado a nosotros.

-siii, y es un muchachito de cara bonita y con buen olor -uno de esos malnacidos se acerco a mi y empezo a tocarme el cabello, su contacto, me enseño cosas que eran horripilantes para un ser humano, eran las peores canalladas y basofias de la existencia, yo mismo senti asco, a pesar de ser peor que ellos.

-..Hágame el favor de dejar de tocarme con sus sucias y asquerosas manos -exclame con mi voz cargada de odio, y entonces, los efectos secundarios de mi condicion se empezaron a exacerbar.

-aaaawww, y grosero salio el pequeño bastardo -y entonces tiene que ocurrirsele a este hijo de puta a llamarme asi, con el nombre con el que todos me llaman para identificarme "bastardo" cosa que no he de tolerar. Ni siendo humano, ni siendo un incubo.

Tome del brazo a uno de los tipos que me agarraba el cabello y lo tire al suelo, sin ser brutalmente salvaje, aplique la fuerza necesaria para romperle el brazo al muy malnacido, sus gritos eran musica para mis oidos, y un aroma a sangre empezo a penetrar mis fosas nasales.

-..Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhh! -grito el hombre al que le acababa de romper el brazo, pero, yo no me iba a quedar asi, antes de que siquiera pudiese ver con quien se estaba enfrentando solte su brazo y me dirigi a su cabeza, alli disfrute romperle el cuello y sentir como sus funciones fisiologicas se apagaban lentamente.

-Sparkieeee! -grito uno de sus acompañantes, quien saco una navaja y con fuerza me apuñalo en el estomago, debo admitir que me ha dolido mucho, entonces, como buen actor que soy, hice mi mejor interpretacion en ese momento, me deje caer de rodillas y gritando con voz agonizante.

Cuando fui lo mas convincente para que ellos creyeran que me habian herido de muerte, me puse de pie y saque la navaja que aun estaba en mi abdomen, JAH! Solo me hizo cosquillas.

Ahora si iban a conocer quien era Terrence Grandchester...

Matar por placer ya era suficiente malo, y comerme sus corazones fue muchisimo peor, pero, no tenia nada que perder, de todas formas me iba a ir al infierno, al apenas firmar un pacto con el diablo a los catorce años por culpa de mi padre, mi alma se condeno, y al aceptar convertirme en esto estaba triplemente condenado, sin derecho a chistar al menos. La eternidad... Era el tiempo mas largo que habia, no se terminaba, no hacia pausa, ni siquiera por el fin. Era la espera mas larga de todas, porque al menos para la muerte, habia un espacio corto de tiempo.

Solte la navaja que tenia en mis manos, manchando la nieve que ahora se habia teñido de rojo, respire con calma, a veces no entiendo porque hago esto. Acababa de asesinar a cuatro hombres y saciarme de ellos, aunque, a nadie le iba a importar de que me haya deshecho de cuatro plagas en esta maldita sociedad, entonces, me senti muy mareado, mi parte humana empezaba a sentir los estragos del esfuerzo y la perdida de sangre, recorde que aun tenia una herida en mi abdomen, respire, y me sente en el suelo, abri mi camisa y pude ver el tamaño de mi herida.

-..Maldicion! -en verdad era fea y salia mucha sangre, aparentemente habia perforado un organo vital o una arteria, ahora entiendo porque estoy tan mareado. Una de las ventajas de mi condicion demoniaca, era la auto curación, respire, y deje que mis poderes hicieran su trabajo, senti un cosquilleo en el area afectada, el ardor en mi garganta se incremento y entonces, algo parecido a una corriente se libero de mi, y todo iba dirigido hacia la herida, vi lentamente como se estaba curando de adentro hacia afuera, era la parte que mas me gustaba, era como cerrar una cremallera, en menos de un par de minutos, mi herida estaba curada.

Fantástico.

Las campanadas volvieron a sonar a lo lejos, podia percibirlas, y de nuevo, las voces resonaron, a ciertas horas de la noche, las almas en pena, entes benignos, malignos, y todo aquello que fuese sobrenatural se hace sentir, era la hora de regresar al hotel, supongo que Nikolay ha de estar preocupado porque no he llegado, y lo mejor es no desesperarlo, no quiero hacerle sentir que tiene una responsabilidad conmigo, aunque claro, el es un par de años mayor que yo, eso ha de darle esa idea, pero, yo soy mas peligroso.

Me levante, y me cubri completamente con el saco de Nikolay, respire, y no sentia dolor, me encamine por las calles, ahora, estaban silenciosas, fue un trecho bastante largo hasta el hotel Lex, pero, no debia permitir de que la gente me viese en estas condiciones, aun mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, cerre mis ojos e intente buscar a Nikolay, el latir del corazón de una persona es muy diferente el uno del otro, en el caso de el, por su cardiopatía, no solo habia un galope, habia un soplo, habia un frote muy fuerte, un fuerte gradiente de sangre, habia de todo en el, entonces, despues que lo encontre, me toco hacer el trabajo sucio, camine hacia el otro lado de la calle y apunte al sitio en donde debia aterrizar, corri con todas mis fuerzas y di un salto como de diez metros, ya que levitar requiere de mucho poder.. El cual no tengo, tuve que conformarme con saltar y a trepar como si fuese un mono, me sujete del borde de la ventana cuando aterrice, me impulse con fuerza y entre por alli, suerte que el habia dejado la ventana abierta por si tenia que tomar otras medidas.

Entre, y todo estaba en silencio, Nikolay estaba dormido, menos mal, era lo mejor, asi no escucharia su halaraca, camine directamente al baño, alli me quite la ropa y me meti a la ducha para quitarme la sangre, el agua estaba verdaderamente refrescante, en los cinco minutos que estuve bajo el agua, medite en el hecho de que mañana debia regresar a Londres, no queria hacerlo, me negaba a eso, pero sentia que debia ir, como si algo estuviese en juego, un ejemplo, mi alma, pero... No lo se, era extraño, quisiera tener una respuesta a mi predicamento. Salí, me seque y me coloque la ropa de dormir, mi cabello estaba mojado, pero aun asi me tire a la cama para intentar dormir, cerre mis ojos, y lentamente, me fui perdiendo en un dulce mundo de sueños, esta vez no fue opacado por las pesadillas, porque, solamente soñe que estaba en Londres, corriendo por una colina, y me subia a un árbol, porque estaba siguiendo a una chica que reia animosa, aunque no podía ver su rostro, su risa me daba paz, esa paz me dejo dormir tranquilamente.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENAS NOCHES PÚBLICO DE FANFICTION! ES UN VERDADERO PLACER TRAERLES DE NUEVO ESTA HISTORIA, PERO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE TERRY, UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MAS IMPORTANTES Y ENIGMATICOS DEL FIC ANTERIOR, Y SE PREGUNTARAN ¿POR QUÉ LO PUBLICO AHORA? SON ALGUNAS DE LAS COSAS QUE OCURREN DESPUES DE TRES AÑOS Y DESPUES DE QUE MUCHAS LECTORAS HAN INSISTIDO EN UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, Y QUE MEJOR MANERA DE HACERLE HOMENAJE A LOS TRES AÑOS DE LA PUBLICACION DEL FIC ORIGINAL "ANGELES Y DEMONIOS" CON SU REBOOT, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO… Y FELIZ LECTURA.<strong>

**PROVEHITO IN ALTUM.**


	2. Encuentro en la Bruma

**Ángeles y Demonios.**

**La Historia de Terry**

**CAPITULO 2.**

**Encuentro en la Bruma.**

* * *

><p>Después de la patética, pero dulce noche que había tenido, me encontraba acompañando a Nikolay a que comiese algo, ya que por mi condición no puedo tolerar alimentos humanos normales, me conformo solamente con un café, eso y las bebidas alcohólicas es lo único humano, ademas de la sangre, que puedo soportar sin irme en vómitos, hacia sol, era sorprendentemente un día hermoso de fin de año, todo era muy bonito y todo. Aunque mis ojos no pudiesen soportarlo.<p>

-..Vaya, tu chica salió en el New York Times –exclamo Nikolay, no le estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos.

-¿Qué dices Nikolay?

-la chica que asesinaste anoche –susurro a lo bajo para evitar ser escuchados. Rodé los ojos al escuchar eso -se llamaba Eden Blanchard

-si... ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me levante y baile alegremente por el hecho de haber matado a una chica, haber bebido su sangre y haberme comido su corazón?

-no…, pero, pensé que querías saberlo. Tú sabes, nunca has sistematizado tus matanzas ni nada por el estilo.

-debería hacerlo, pero sera al llegar a Londres, ya he bebido lo suficiente aqui en America. Ademas, en la cena de año nuevo no se incluye sangre humana ¿Sabias? -Nikolay alzo sus gruesas cejas negras, con una cara de pocos amigos -¿Que? ¿No te gustan mis chistes?

-preferiria es que fuesemos pagando el hotel y preparar todo para abordar el barco... El nos esta esperando.

Mi cuerpo tuvo un escalofrio, la primera vez que lo vi, el era sombrio y me daba miedo, cuando ingreso al colegio conmigo para vigilarme porque supuestamente "vio algo en mi" no me daba buena espina. Sera porque de alguna manera, el tenia alguna relacion con la persona que asesino a mi madre aquella noche de invierno. Aun con diez años de aquel evento, queria asociar algo, lo que fuera con la muerte de Eleonore Backer, para asi poder vengar su muerte.

-..Tendra que aguantar a que lleguemos a San Pablo.

-bueno, en eso no me preocupo... Me daria miedo es que quieras ir a tu casa y que el este alli... Lo digo por tu padre.

-ni siquiera lo digas -el hecho de que tendria que ver a Richard me llenaba de ira, respire, y trate de controlarme.

-..Hey, hey, Terry, no es momento para que saques a tu demonio interior.

-lo siento... Ya me calme, ya me calme.

-okay, voy a pagar, no te muevas de aqui -dijo levantandose de su silla y dandome un golpe en la cabeza con el diario enrollado y dejando que cayera sobre mis piernas... Si el no se estuviese muriendo, hace rato que lo hubiese eliminado de la faz de la tierra.

Tome el periodico y empece a hojearlo, cuando, una pagina en especial llama mi atencion, los Andley, habian regresado a las paginas sociales despues de mucho. Estan invirtiendo en los telegrafos en este momento, con la inminente guerra haciendo estragos en el mundo se estan aprovechando para darse a escuchar de nuevo, vaya, es una tremenda ironia.

Segun "El" los Andley son los unicos capaces de detenerlo, ¿Por que? Porque ellos tienen una conexion divina... Cazadores del reino de los cielos, ellos, al igual que Van Helsing, presidieron la cacería de muchos monstruos, en especial al conde Dracula, al cual Van Helsing mato sorprendentemente hace años... Y a pesar de que ahora esas criaturas han pasado a ser solo mitos, todo eso sigue existiendo, y al igual que Van Helsing, los Andley han dejado a sus descendientes, los cuales no han de saber todo el poder que tienen en realidad, y de lo que son capaces, si supieran.

Y lo que Richard y... El, me ordenaron desde que me converti, "Si te topas con un Andley, no lo pienses dos veces... Matalo"

Solo he visto a un Andley una vez, tenia trece años, su nombre, era William Albert Andley, el habia asesinado al hermano de mi padre despues de un encuentro nada amigable, los Andley son enemigos mortales, desde hace varios siglos han intentado acabar con nosotros y con... El, yo le digo Damian, pero, el es mucho peor de lo que parece, aunque, admito que se ha ganado mi respeto desde que me convirtio en esto, y me dio poder.

Y es el unico que me ha entendido a pesar de... Lo que somos.

Tire el periodico a un lado, y termine mi cafe, admire al grupo que acababa de llegar al restaurante, eran demasiado bulliciosos, parecia que venian de una celebracion, ya que algunos venian con gorritos de Santa Claus puestos y muy ataviados, trate de escuchar lo que hablaban.

-..Quedaste seleccionada entre ese grupo limitado Karen, eres una suertuda.

-gracias! Gracias! Muchas gracias -exclamo aquella pelirroja que era tan bajita como un duende, si que se veia alegre. Su corazon latia formidablemente, y su aroma... Mmm, era interesante ese aroma a fresas que desprendia, me apetecio.

-brindemos por Karen Claise, la unica chica, quien con tan solo diecisiete años ha obtenido un protagonico! Y la que sera declaramos, sera la mejor actriz de america -grito un tipo junto a ella, todos brindaron con una botella de champagne, vaya, esa chica tiene diecisiete años, es un año mayor que yo, aunque falta poco para que yo cumpla dieciseis, pero a diferencia de mi, ella ha cumplido el sueño que nunca hare realidad.

Ser actor ha sido lo que mas habia querido en mi vida, esta en mis venas, en cada celula de mi ser, mi madre, fue una gran actriz, la mejor de todas, fue ella la que inculco en mi ese sueño... Ese que yo mismo tire a la basura. Ahora lo habia perdido todo, y solo podia mirar desde mi mesa a aquella chica pelirroja que celebraba su exito, ella parecia que habia leido mi mente, me miro con aquellos grandes y penetrantes ojos color ambar, me sonrio con alegria, y alzo la botella de Champagne burbujeante, yo le respondi de la misma manera, pero le alce la taza de cafe, tratando de ser amigable con ella, porque se veia que la estaba pasando bien.

-..Vamonos Terry ¿Terminaste?

-oh.. Si, claro -respondi, solte la taza, me acomode el saco y me dirigi a un lado de Nikolay, saliendo de all, aun asi, senti esa nostalgia por no encontrarme junto con aquel grupo de actores... En este momento, deseo ser humano completamente.

-¿Pensativo?

-si... Y mucho..

-pues, siento decirte que deberias relajarte... Porque al llegar a Londres, si que tendras motivos para pensar.

Nisiquiera queria pensar en ello, queria era gritar, liberar mi destructora ira "Ya basta" era lo que mi atormentada mente gritaba al fondo, y yo no le prestaba atencion alguna.

Regresamos al Lex, no me sentia muy bien, el sol me habia afectado, me tire a la cama un momento, esperando a que se me pasara el malestar. Me faltaba el aire..

-..no lo entiendo, te alimentaste anoche, ¿Como es posible que estes sensible?

-creo que.. Tengo una explicacion -dije tragando saliva -te reiras cuando te cuente que... Mate a cuatro tipos anoche, y uno me dio una puñalada.

-¡¿QUE?! -grito Nikolay, el nunca se enoja normalmente, hasta ahora. Mas razones para que el no se convierta en lo que soy -Terrence ¿En que rayos estas pensando?

-pues lo siento! Ademas, tu sabes como me pongo cuando se meten conmigo.

-claro que lo se... Terry, si tu padre o el se enteran de esto..

-no se enteraran... Yo no se los dire ¿Tu se los diras?

-no... No lo hare, porque eres mi amigo...

-¿Me consideras tu amigo? -pregunte extrañado.

-si... No me dejaste solo despues de lo que paso en Londres y despues de lo de...

Me acerque a el y palmee su hombro.

-..Cuando decidiste que querias ser como yo, y como el, sabias que tendrias que dejar todo a un lado... Sobre todo a ella.

-Claudia era mi unica amiga.. Y la unica chica que he amado en la vida...

-pero, al menos ella lo sabe.

-claro.. Sabe todo, sabe que la sigo amando, estaba dispuesta incluso a pasar lo que me queda de vida... Y hubiese querido que me siguiera queriendo incluso siendo... Siendo como ustedes.

-pero no puedes, ademas... Ella sabe que somos -escupi con una rabia creciente -Claudia sigue siendo una amenaza para nosotros.

-no... Prometiste que no le harian nada a ella.

-por mi parte, si ella no mete las narices donde no la llaman, esta bien, ni siquiera me atrevere a olerla. Pero no digo lo mismo de Damian.

El podia llegar a ser muy sanguinario, y mas con aquellas personas a las que odia, los Andley encabezan la lista de odio, y consiguiente, estaba Claudia Baudewyn, una muchacha de diecisiete años que por algun motivo desconocido desarrollo un don, y descubrio lo que somos, estuvo a punto de enloquecer, aun seguia siendo humano cuando la conoci, fue gran amiga, cuando me converti, le adverti por las buenas que se mantuviese alejada de todo, le hice una promesa a Nikolay, que no le haria nada, lo hice por el, y porque aprecio a Claudia.

-..mejor olvida el tema, armare mi valija -exclame arrastrandome por la cama, al intentar levantarme me maree. Ugh, no me siento nada bien, respire, y espere a que me calmara.

-ire por un cafe.

-echale un poco de Whiskey por favor -dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza, sentia como si tuviese agujas clavadas en mi cerebro, me queria arrancar el pelo incluso. Ni con todo el poder de mi cuerpo podria quitarme esta horrible sensacion. Entonces, cerre mis ojos, empece a respirar y a exhalar profundamente, era una buena manera de quitarme todo estos malestares que me producia la perdida de sangre y la exposicion prolongada a la luz del sol. Diez minutos despues, mi mente estaba en blanco, mis latidos eran lentos e irregulares, esos latidos que marcando asi mi destino.

-..¿Te sientes mejor? -Nikolay habia regresado con el cafe, me senti bien de que regresara.

-si... Me siento mejor.

-que bueno, tomatelo todo -me paso el cafe, el cual efectivamente, tenia ese aroma a whiskey, empece a beberlo lentamente, con un poco de cafeina podia quizas soportar el viaje. Cuando termine, respire y lo mire.

-..aaaahhh! Muchas gracias Nikolay!

-de nada... Vaya, eres el incubo mas educado que he conocido.

-soy el unico incubo que conoces.

-si, si, si... Arregla tu maleta, porque nos vamos de aqui.

Me toco hacerle caso a Nikolay, quiera o no, debo hacerlo, ambos estabamos a la merced de Damian, no teniamos escapatoria.

Unas horas despues, habiamos pagado hotel, y estabamos camino al puerto, y lo mas importante, no habia ningun indicio de que yo era el asesino de las cinco personas que fallecieron la noche anterior, nunca, nadie dudaria de un joven noble, era la fachada perfecta. Y tampoco dudarian de simples pasajeros de un trasatlantico.

-..Caballeros... Bienvenidos al Mauritania -el capitan nos dio la bienvenida al barco, agradecimos la hospitalidad del mismo y avanzamos entre la muchedumbre que se avistaba delante de nosotros, un sin fin de aromas golpeo mi rostro, unos agradables, otros despreciables.. Uno que otro neutral, pero ninguno, llamo mi especial atencion.

-bien Terry, esta es la cosa... Hoy hay alboroto por ser vispera de año nuevo, nos dormiremos despues de la cena y haremos como que somos invisibles.

-si, si, te entiendo, no me emociona estar delante de tanta gente hoy.

-pues me alegra, nos evitaremos algunos problemas, y mas porque muchos quizas se embriaguen y sus aromas se acentuen.

-pues la verdad no hay ninguno que me atraiga.

-okay, mejor dejemos de hablar, ordenemos nuestras cosas y preparemonos... Esta noche promete.

Y si que tenia razon Nikolay, el barco salio muy retrasado, casi al atardecer, me asome por la claraboya y pude despedirme silenciosamente de Nueva York, fue la ciudad que me vio nacer, y en donde ocurrio la tragedia que me marco para siempre.

Decidi dormir un rato antes de ir a acompañar a Nikolay a la cena, el si tiene la necesidad de alimento humano, como siempre, en mis sueños solo habian horribles pesadillas, y debia cargar con ellas todas las noches. Al despertar, mi aspecto no era el mas saludable que digamos, me lave la cara y espere a que eso me ayudara, lo cual fue inutil, igual tuve que bajar a la cena, en donde habia gente por doquier.

-..¡Terry! -esa era la voz de Nikolay, el unico que me conocia en el barco -te ves terrible.

-lo se.. Ya se me pasara.. Tu en cambio te ves rozagante, ni siquiera parece que te estas muriendo.

-si, si, que gracioso eres.

-aprecias mi humor negro.

-¿Vas a dar una vuelta o te sientas?

-preferiria dar una vuelta, hay aromas que no habia percibido -eran cinco aromas completamente diferentes, uno de ellos era a regaliz puro, entonces, mi sentido del oido escucho algo a lo lejos.

-..¡Demonios! Mi vida se esta convirtiendo en un infierno, en un purgatorio.. En.. En.. ¡Ay en todo lo malo que se pueda! -grito euforico el dueño de ese aroma, y si que estaba demente, el no sabe lo que es el infierno y el purgatorio.

-..Jovencito... Jovencito! -un hombre mayor se me acerca alegremente, pude percibir su aroma, almizcle y tabaco para pipa, un aroma agradable -¿Querrias hacerme el favor de tomarte una fotografia conmigo y con mi esposa?

-¿Quien? ¿Yo? -pregunte sorprendido, el me veia con ternura, como si no se diese cuenta que soy el ser mas peligroso que existe.

-por supuesto... La señora Turner y yo llevamos sesenta años de casados, y hoy es nuestro aniversario, deseamos compartirlo con todos.

-pero.. Yo no soy especial.

-¿Quien lo dice? -acerco su arrugado dedo hacia mi y toco mi pecho, en donde estaba mi moribundo corazon -Hay un fuego dentro de este corazón amotinado a punto de estallar en llamas, por pasion, por emocion, alegria, todo eso hace especial a las personas, pero, si eres valiente y tienes fe, esas llamas pueden convertirse en un fuego artificial... Ahora ¿Aceptarias una foto conmigo y mi esposa?

-por supuesto señor.

El señor era insistente, accedi no se porque, solo se que esas palabras llegaron a un punto vacio de mi mente, cuando vi a su señora podia decir certeramente que era una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, su aroma, era a una mezcla de manzanas y canela, cada aroma tenia una historia, y la de ellos dos era una de medio siglo, ellos son una de esas parejas envidiables, esos que son dignos de admirar, porque a pesar del paso del tiempo, existe dentro de ellos, algo que los mantiene unidos, es como una corriente electrica que recorre tu cuerpo cada vez que estas alli, con esa persona especial.

-..Bien... Digan A Comme Amour!

-¡A Comme Amour! -dijeron los ancianos a mi lado, la luz del flash me cego, pero, fue emocionante pasar un rato con esos ancianos, por un segundo, fueron los abuelos que jamas en mi vida conoci.

-muchas gracias jovencito -exclamo el anciano, y de nuevo, volvio a colocar su dedo en mi pecho con insistencia -recuerda que hay un fuego dentro de este corazón amotinado a punto de estallar en llamas. Cuidate mucho.

-igualmente.. Feliz aniversacio -exclame sonriente, el y su señora volvieron a sus lugares, tomados de la mano, y con esas miradas tan llenas de amor. No se porque tenia una oleada de celos hacia unos ancianos decrepitos... No lo se.

Pase parte de la velada caminando de un lado a otro, esos aromas nuevos estaban cerca, pero no identificaba a sus dueños, despues, vi a lo lejos a Nikolay, quien me hacia señas con su reloj, vagamente entendi que era hora de meternos a nuestros camarotes, asi evitariamos muchas cosas terribles. Me fui dirigiendo entre la muchedumbre con cuidado, no queria tropezarme con nadie, era suficiente con soportar sus aromas, pero a pesar de mis esfuerces, tropece disimuladamente con una pequeña rubia, proferi una maldicion por el hecho de que me habia pisado, ella al parecer no se dio cuenta.

-..¿Sintieron eso?

Fue algo que escuche a lo lejos, pero, por alguna razon senti miedo, hay personas.. Personas humanas que son conferidos con dones, algunos pueden ver personas fallecidas, otros que pueden ver el futuro, y existen otros, que pueden ver entes. Otros solamente pueden sentir cosas diferentes a su entorno.

-..Terry, ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Nikolay mirandome.

-no... Nada -lo mejor era olvidar lo que acababa de suceder. No iba a amargar mi existencia por nada.

No se porque diablos me sentia tan mal, no quise decirle nada a Nikolay, entramos al camarote y alli nos encerramos, mi cabeza daba martillazos y mi boca estaba seca, cuando me tire a la cama senti como si el mundo estuviese sobre mis hombros, esta sensacion era terrible. No senti cuando el se quedo dormido, y ni yo mismo senti cuando me hundi en el mundo de Morfeo.

Como siempre... Las pesadillas, era como un castigo que me habian mandado por el hecho de ser esto que soy, horribles guerras que se lidiaron en el pasado, masacres en donde murieron hombres, mujeres y niños y las horribles cosas que se advenian delante de mi, todo era demasiado horrible como para seguir durmiendo, me desperte sudando, mi parte humana habia entrado en panico, me levante, casi era medianoche... Casi era año nuevo.

Me levante sobre mi cama y me asome por la claraboya, habia neblina, entonces pense, Nikolay no se dara cuenta, y nadie me vera, me vesti rapidamente y me coloque mi capa para asi salir en silencio del camarote. Por todos lados, habia gente, me cole disimuladamente hasta llegar al otro lado del barco, en donde las luces apenas podian verse por la neblina que se habia formado, cerre mis ojos y deje que la brisa marina golpeara mi rostro, se sentia tan fresco, era este uno de los pocos momentos en los que sentia paz, en los que no me sentia maldito, en el que por un miserable momento deseaba creer en un Dios piadoso, que me sacara del sitio en el que yo mismo me habia metido, tratando de cambiar mi presente y futuro.

Senti una presencia en ese mismo lugar, no podia ver nada, pero sabia que estaba alli, di algunos pasos sonoros, y me di cuenta que no estaba solo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Escuche una voz, una voz femenina, delicada, pero fuerte a la vez, no podía ver nada por la bruma, pero podía sentir su aroma, y escuchar la sangre caliente que palpitaba por sus venas – ¿Archie? ¿Stear? ¿Tony? Si son ustedes no es gracioso. ¿Vale?

El tono de su voz ahora había cambiado, era temblorosa, parecía asustada por algo, ¿En donde estaba? Seguí el pálpito de su vibrante corazón que parecía ser como el aleteo del colibrí, el aroma se acentuaba, no vi nada, pero sentí cuando me tropecé con algo... O en este caso, con alguien que grito...

-AAAAAHHHHH! –ese grito me espanto hasta a mi, grito con todas sus fuerzas, en verdad tenia pulmones, y muy fuertes, la bruma se fue dispersando, permitiéndome ver a la persona que estaba frente a mi, efectivamente, era una chica, en este caso, una chiquilla rubia, me reí de ella, si era bajita, pero aun estaba asustada, le sujete los hombros para que se tranquilizara la pobre cobarde.

-vaya vaya! ¿Le temes a lo que hay en la bruma? –la chica quito sus manos del rostro, y pude mirarla mejor.

-eso no es nada gracioso! -expuso al tiempo que quitaba mis manos de sus hombros

-¿a no? Pues yo pensaba que las chicas delicadas se espantaban con todo

-No soy tan delicada y no me espanto con facilidad –explico la pequeña respirando tranquilamente, por lo menos se había calmado, camino hacia las barandillas del barco, se sentó en estas como si nada...

Oh no, esa chica estaba loca, una persona en su sano juicio no haría eso, a menos que ame el peligro y la adrenalina. Observe detenidamente al chiquilla esa, era hermosa, muy hermosa, de pelo largo, rizado que se alborotaba por la brisa marina, era tan rubio como los campos de trigo, tan rubio como el sol, era como una niña que tenia que proteger por lo delicada que se veía, aunque sus actitudes dijeran lo contrario, su nariz era respingada llena de pecas, cientos de pecas que deseaba contar, ya que se veían muy tiernas y graciosas en ella, labios delgados y rosados, sin una sola gota de maquillaje que opacara su belleza natural y sus ojos.., eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto, los ojos verdes mas grandiosos e inigualables, verde esmeralda, el verde de la esperanza. Pero si pude darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando mucho esa pequeña... Pecosa.

-¿se te perdió uno igual a mi?

-Ah, no! —respondió la chiquilla rubia –pero en lo personal me pareció verte en algún lugar, la verdad dirás que estoy loca y eso

-pues lo estas pequeña – le respondí, a decir verdad pelear con esa chiquilla me daba mucha risa, quizás debería presentarme

-soy Terrence Greum Grandchester -estire mi mano para estrecharla, podre ser un estúpido incubo, pero, sigo siendo un caballero después de todo.

-Candice White Andley –ese apellido... Ese apellido lo he escuchado antes, y para nuestra familia y para Damián, los Andley no son nada bueno

–eres… ¿una Andley?

- si.., bueno no soy Andley de cuna, soy adoptada, me adopto un hombre llamado William Andley

-es…., interesante –conque una Andley solamente de apellido, Mmmm, esto se pone bueno, se supone que tengo que matar a todo Andley que me consiga, pero ella no es de sangre, había algo en ella, algo sutil, algo angelical, es un yo no se que tan fuerte que en cualquier momento me pondría de rodillas a sus pies, la sonrisa y las pecas de esa niña me llamaban, eran hermosas.

A lo lejos percibí los gritos y la algarabía que provenía del otro lado del barco, recibiendo el año nuevo, se acaba un año y llega otro, fuegos artificiales empezaron a volar por los aires, vaya, al menos no lo he recibido solo, lo recibí con esta agradable señorita, que por cierto tiene un aroma que me abría el apetito. La chica estaba conmigo, sola, y mi sed esta en aumento, todos pensaran que cayo al océano en la algarabía de año nuevo, tengo la intensión de hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, pero algo me detiene, ¿que es? Quería su sangre y ese corazon vibrante, y los iba a obtener, como buen cazador, debía rodear a la presa, en este caso, darle confianza, alargue mi brazo hacia mi, la chica me vio ruborizada, pero al final acepto con desdén, al tomar la mano de esa muchachita para que bajara de la baranda sentí toda clase de manifestaciones fisiológicas en mi, de nuevo, mi corazón brinco de emoción y una especie de corriente eléctrica paso desde su mano a mi cuerpo, ¿Que demonios es eso? No lo se, pero me encanta, tanto como sus pecas.

Entonces mi mente en seguida maquino la manera en como la llamaría... Mientras este viva, claro.

-Feliz año nuevo, señorita pecas -respondí mientras escucha la algarabia.

-Feliz año, Terrence -escucharla pronunciar mi nombre era como la lluvia mojándome, era lindo y refrescante, le di un beso a su hermosa mano, la cual desprendía toda clase de aromas que deseaba poseer.

-Llámame sólo Terry

-de acuerdo.. Terry -respondio ella sonriendome. Estuvo un minuto pensativa y volvio a mirarme -bueno Terry, puedes llamarme Candy en lugar de señorita pecas

-Preferiría tener el privilegio de llamarte Señorita Pecas – insistí, arrugo su rostro de una forma divertida. Pero, debía ir al grano con ella –muy bien, Candy ¿desea usted ir a donde esta el resto de los pasajeros para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año?

Pude sentir como todo su ser se contradecía, como si le dijera que era un peligro, no me sorprendería, y tampoco me sorprendería que su corazón empezara a latir, pero en vez de latido parecía un zumbido, un zumbido que podía admirar en sus pechos, parecía que su corazón quería volar.

-Terry! – Era extraño y fascinante como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, era magnifico y ciertamente vergonzoso porque empece a ruborizarme– lo lamento, pero creo que debo regresar a mi camarote, pero fue un placer haberte conocido, y recibir el año nuevo juntos – me sonrio, era la sonrisa mas sincera y cálida que había visto en años, me gusto, y le sonreí a pesar de que internamente me maldecia, debia atacarla antes de que se alejara, pero no podia moverme siquiera para tocarle un cabello!

-bien, será así, sabes…., tienes una sonrisa hermosa.

-gracias, tu también tienes una sonrisa hermosa Terry –creo que ese comentario me hizo sonrojar, okay, esto se esta volviendo incomodo.

-será para otra ocasión Srita. Pecas

-por favor, no me vuelvas a decir Srita. Pecas, no me gusta, pero quien quita, algún día volveremos a encontrarnos.

-quien quita que ese día este mas cerca de los que crees, adiós Candy –dije manteniéndome calmado, me acerque y bese una de sus mejillas, esa maraña de cabello rubio olía a rosas, igual que mi madre, cabello rubio y rosas, una combinación que haría que cualquier hombre cayese en la locura. Y antes de que mi nombre estuviese en esa lista decidí alejarme de ella, poco a poco la fui perdiendo en medio de la bruma, perdí a Candy, pero aun asi, podia seguir escuchando ese corazon que palpitaba, parecia caballo desbocado.

No se que sensacion tan maravillosa fue esa, pero, me aterro al mismo tiempo, solo por el hecho de que no tuve las agallas para matarla en ese mismo instante, era como una batalla entre mi yo humano y mi yo demoniaco, y esta vez habia ganado el humano... Pero la proxima, no seria asi.

Pero es dificil que exista una proxima, ya que esta quizas es la primera y ultima vez que la vea, despues, solo el recuerdo de su risa, sus pecas y sus encantadores ojos verdes. Pero, al igual que la chica que vi en el restaurante, Candy seria inolvidable, por su delicioso aroma, pero por alguna extraña razon, ella, seria diferente a todo lo que habia visto antes. ¿Era quizas esa fuerza en su pequeño ser? ¿Su altaneria y su poca delicadeza? Todo aquello que es lo contrario de una damisela, porque ella misma admite que no es una de esas damas en apuros.

Me fui a mi camarote, y en mi mente aun estaba su nombre "Candice White" "Candice White" "Candice White" se repetia mil veces, y entonces, mi lado demoniaco sonrio con malicia, estaba deseando lo que habia debajo del cuello de esa niña, yo queria ese liquido que corria por sus venas, y queria ese corazon que palpitaba como un colibri, y entonces, me encontre a mi mismo suspirando.

-..¿Que carajos me paso? -me reprendi a mi mismo, aun me pateaba el trasero por no haberla matado, primero, su sangre me abre el apetito, segundo, es una Andley, no es de cuna, pero lo es al fin y al cabo. Me estremeci, eso no debia volver a sucederme, fui debil, lo admito, pero no se repetira. Me fui a dormir, mañana seria un dia pesado y ajetreado, mañana reiniciaria mi busqueda

Una joven pura que me de la inmortalidad.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi regalo de año nuevo, espero que sea de su agrado :) Gracias por sus lindos reviews, feliz lectura.<br>**

**Provehito In Altum △̶**


	3. El Inicio de la Caceria

**Capitulo** **3.**

**El** **Inicio de la Caceria.**

* * *

><p>Hacia calor, las mañanas de año nuevo normalmente son así, podía escuchar las olas chocando con los cascos del barco, las aves marinas revoloteando por doquier, y la amplia gama de aromas que acompañaba a cada uno de los tripulantes del Mauritania, algunos estaban ebrios, y otros, por el movimiento del barco, estaban vomitando, por lo que sus aromas habían cambiado drásticamente. Me incorpore, mis pies desnudos tocaron el frio piso de madera, esperaba que este día no empezara mal... Pero pedí demasiado.<p>

Ese frote y ese galope que hay en el corazón de Nikolay llamaron mi atención, junto a esa respiración disneica y llena de agonía. Oh no!

Empecé a buscarlo, sus latidos eran lentos y esa angustia la sentía como mía, lo encontré tirado en el cuarto de baño, estaba frío y sudoroso, y sus labios y dedos estaban azules, apenas si podía abrir sus ojos y articular una sola palabra, su corazón en cualquier momento se detendría.

-..Nikolay! -exclame tirándome a un lado suyo -habla viejo! No te puedes morir ahora!

-no aguanto... Mas -logro decir con un hilo de voz.

-espera aquí! -grite, me levante y revolví entre las cosas de aseo personal buscando una navaja o una cuchilla, tenia una teoría que quería probar desde hacia tiempo, y es mi capacidad de auto curación, si puedo hacerlo conmigo mismo, quizás la extraña capacidad de curación pudiese funcionar con alguien mas, si le doy de mi propia sangre, probaría si con el, mi sangre puede hacer algo.

-que... ¿Que haces?

-¿Tu que crees? Intento salvarte!

-no lo hagas! –Me agarro del brazo antes de que me cortara –si lo haces no te beneficiara en nada.

-claro que si… Eres literalmente mi único amigo y no te puedes morir ahora!

-descuida…. Algún día seremos amigos hasta la eternidad. Recuerdas…. Cuando muera, el me traerá de vuelta…. Así como hizo contigo..

Nikolay había abierto el viejo baúl de mis recuerdos, sobre todo de cuando me transforme en esto, mi familia ya tenia un pacto siglos atrás con "El" seriamos sus aliados y por ende, estábamos protegidos. Siempre note que todos en la mansión Grandchester actuaban raro, mi madrastra y sus hijos no eran la excepción, el día que descubrí de que se trataba todo esto, fue el día en que mi mundo se derrumbo.

**Flash** **Back.**

-..Papa... Papa... ¡Papa! -solo tenia trece años, casi catorce, era solsticio de verano, y mi padre, junto con una criada me llevo a través del bosque a caballo, era profundo y ya era de noche. La muchacha que nos acompañaba era diez años mayor que yo, y trabajo toda su vida para nuestra familia, nos acompañaba en nuestra expedición.

-..Aquí es! -sentencio mi padre deteniéndonos en un arrollo, el agua corría velozmente, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, por lo tanto no iluminaba nada.

-..Amo, ya se hizo tarde y debemos regresar... -exclamo la muchacha bajándose del caballo.

-padre, hazle caso a Joan.

-calla Terrence -papa empezó a afilar una navaja que tenia entre sus manos, ¿Por que? No estábamos de cacería, entonces, me llamo -Ven aquí hijo mío.

Yo me sentí emocionado por el hecho de que dijera así, fui con el, y lo mire, sus ojos eran mas oscuros que la noche, yo sonreí, porque pensé que al fin me quería, me pidió que le diera mi mano, y yo emocionado le di mi mano derecha, pensé que seria para algo bueno, pero... Solo me ilusione.

El paso la navaja a través de mi mano, realizando un corte perfecto que penetro las facies y músculos de esta, recuerdo que grite de dolor, nunca había sentido algo así, el apretó mi mano con la suya, y dijo unas palabras en un idioma que hasta el día de hoy no entiendo, volvió su mirada a la criada.

-..Amo! ¿Que le hizo al joven Terrence?! -grito Joan horrorizada, Richard me empujo detrás de si y fue hacia ella, las palabras de el, quedarían por siempre en mi mente.

-Terrence... Hoy sabrás quienes somos los Grandchester, hoy sabrás para que estamos destinados -sin piedad, atravesó el cuello de la muchacha, ella no tuvo tiempo siquiera para gritar, la sangre broto de su cuello, cayo al suelo y lentamente empezó a desangrarse, yo sentía tanto miedo, porque mi propio padre había asesinado a una chica frente a mis narices, y yo no hice nada para defenderla.

El se acerca a ella y humedece sus dedos índice y medio con su sangre, Richard estaba loco! Pensaba mi aun inocente mente, después, me llamo y me hizo agacharme a un lado suyo.

-..Eres bienvenido a este circulo, eres un Grandchester, y ahora, tu alma forma parte de el -me sujeto con fuerza, creí que me mataría a mi también, pero, el me hizo probar la sangre de la chica, sentí tanto asco y desesperación que me desmaye. Cuando desperté, sabía que mi alma estaba rentada, al igual que la de toda mi familia.

A partir de allí, odie con todas mis fuerzas a Richard Grandchester.

Solo quería que me amara, y que me dijera cuan importante soy para el, si rentar mi alma no era suficiente, yo le iba a dar un verdadero motivo para que me reconociese como su hijo.

Y año y medio después, le di un giro a mi pesadilla, de mal, a peor. Cuando lo conocí a "El" y supe en verdad quien era y sus intensiones, el me prometió poder, inmortalidad, yo solo debía morir... En las vacaciones espere el solsticio, nos dirigimos al este de Inglaterra, junto con unas chicas, allí transformaría mi existencia, llevamos a un sacrificio, no solo falleció la chica, sino también yo, pero el me devolvió la vida. Cuando desperté, ya no era yo... Era un monstruo.

**Fin** **Flas****h** **Back**

-..Lo mejor es no pensar en ello.. Ven aquí y descansa, recupera tu fuerza.

Suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la almohada, su respiración seguía siendo dificultosa y sus latidos mortíferamente lentos, no por favor, no te puedes morir todavía amigo, de por si esta maldición que tengo encima es insoportable, y sin alguien en que apoyarme es la perdición total.

Esperamos un buen rato, sus latidos se normalizaron lentamente, aunque, sabía que nunca iba a estar bien.

-..Ten, te traje esto -me agache a un lado suyo con una taza en mi mano.

-¿Que es?

-es un te... Tú me ayudas cuando no me siento bien y yo te ayudo a ti.

-gracias Terry -sonrío, se incorporo para tomar la taza de te entre sus manos, estaba frío, y los pulpejos de sus dedos aun estaban azules, empezó a beberlo lentamente, vi como ese liquido caliente descendía por su garganta, dándole calma y serenidad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-si.. Mucho... ¿Por que haces esto? Se supone que no confías en nadie.

-pues porque personalmente, habría considerado que desconfiar de los amigos es la peor deshonra. Además, como tu mismo dijiste, algún día seremos amigos para siempre, y no seria divertido pasar la eternidad sin alguien que te reprenda cada vez que hace ruido mientras asesina para alimentarse.

-idiota! -me dijo dando un suspiro profundo.

Mi nariz percibió entonces su aroma, era como si esa chica acabase de pasar por delante de mi camarote, deje a Nikolay solo y salí a ver si era ella, no vi a nadie, pero estaba seguro de que era ella, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que la vi, su aroma había quedado impregnado, su sonrisa, sus ojos, diablos! Candice White había dejado una muy fuerte impresión en mi, y ahora parecía que quería verla donde fuera, pero debía aceptarlo, anoche fue la primera y ultima vez que la vería, es algo común en los barcos, trenes, tranvías o cualquier medio de transporte, conoces a alguien que deja una buena impresión en ti, pero sabes que es solo por un momento, así que, lo mejor era no hacerme ilusiones y hacer como si nunca la vi.

Gruñí dentro de mi, mi lado maldito se burlaba de mi, empecé con mis ejercicios de relajación, sino lo hacia estallaría en cualquier momento, regrese al camarote a estar pendiente de Nikolay y a prepararme para desembarcar.

A prepararme para iniciar mi cacería.

Apenas el barco toco tierra, Nikolay y yo fuimos a esperar nuestro coche, no íbamos a tardar menos de una hora de camino al Real Colegio San Pablo, sin embargo, me sentía preocupado, ansioso y nervioso sin ningún motivo alguno, y eso era algo obvio, estaba muy hiperactivo, y debía controlarme o haría una locura, mi compañero aun tenia sus labios azules por la falta de oxigeno, lentamente volvian a su color natural, para intentar vivir la vida que llevaba... Pero si "El" aceptaba, Nikolay algun dia seria como nosotros.

-..¿En que tanto piensas? -me pregunto mi amigo, distrayendome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? En nada... Descuida.. ¿Como te sientes?

-he estado peor...

-si, lo se, trata de mantenerte vivo estupido, habla con tu corazon y dile que siga latiendo.

-¿Eso te decias a ti mismo cuando te dejaste caer del acantilado para ser como Damian?

Eso tenia tanto tiempo sin pensarlo, aquella vez que debia sellar el pacto con el, debia fragmentar mi alma, la unica forma de hacerlo es matando, la primera persona que asesine fue a la chica que nos acompaño aquel dia, Sandra, teniamos a un espectador... Susana, el testigo del ritual, me deje caer del acantilado, fue muy doloroso, podia sentir como mi carne era desgarrada, mis huesos quebrarse, tuve quizas un halo de cordura cuando mi cuerpo estaba moribundo, y cuando la oscuridad cubrio todo mi ser, mi mente flotaba en un mar desconocido, millones de pesarillas e imagenes horribles me atormentaron, e incluso hoy, recuerdo todo lo que vivi durante "mi muerte" y cuando recusite, me di cuenta de que habia hecho una estupidez, pero era algo que yo queria, yo lo desee, y yo accedi.

-eso no tiene cabida en esta conversacion -exprese secamente -pero... Tu tienes tiempo de pensar las cosas...

A veces morir es la mejor solucion a muchas cosas, en especial para esta.

-ya lo decidi... Quiero ser como ustedes, y cuando el vea mi lealtad y tu encuentres a la joven pura, me convertira.

-por ahora solo hay que encontrar a la chica que sea la acreedora de ese titulo... Debe de haber sido muy suertuda para eso.

-bueno... Yo tengo una teoria.

-¿Cual es?

-una persona que haya sufrido toda su vida, y aun asi sonria y sea agradecida, que sea capaz de perdonar a pesar del mal que le hayan hecho... Una persona asi, es pura.

Una muy acertada caracterizacion, el problema es encontrar a la persona que las posea, cualquiera podria serlo, pero yo tengo otra caracteristica que agregar... Su pureza, ha de ser obvia a la vista de los hombres.

-..Hemos llegado -la voz del chofer me alerto, el Colegio San Pablo estaba frente a nosotros, por tercer año consecutivo, estaba en un lugar peor que el infierno. El hombre nos ayudo a bajar nuestras pertenecías y nos dirigió al colegio, todos los que estaban allí me miraban raro, no era nadie diferente a ellos….. A quien quiero engañar, ¡Si lo era! Mi padre era el principal benefactor del colegio, era el que evitaba que se cayera a pedazos, lo único que este colegio no estaba enterado era que quien le daba sus donaciones tenia su alma vendida al diablo.

Quien nos recibió a Nikolay y a mi fue nada mas y nada menos que La Madre Superiora, estaba vetado para ella por el mero hecho de ser un bastardo… las palabras de mi madrastra llegaron a mi mente "Los bastardos son concebidos por la pasión" para todos en esta sociedad, yo no era nadie, pero algún día cambiara, todos los que me creían nada, lo pagaran caro, pronto tendría el poder en mis manos, y lograría cambiar mi destino.

Mi temperatura aumento un par de grados aproximadamente, y mi frecuencia cardiaca se acelero, su presencia estaba cerca, no pude evitar voltear y darme cuenta de que el estaba allí, silente, con su malévola mirada celeste fija en nosotros, ocultándose tras una fachada humana, de un cuerpo robado hace siglos atrás, y que ahora esta aquí.

-..Es un placer volver a verlos en San Pablo compañeros –dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

-hola Damián –respondió Nikolay, quien estrecho la mano del muchacho delante de nosotros.

-haz tenido un ataque –agrego sin dejar de mirarnos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-la muerte siempre deja rastros, incluso cuando sus intentos de llevarse tu vida son fallidos…. Pero, aunque no lo creas me alegro de que no hayas muerto aun, aun estas a prueba, si lo logras, accederé a convertirte.

-¿De verdad?

-mi estimado Nikolay… Un trato es un trato.

Claro, como si pactar con el diablo no fuese cosa cualquiera, es algo de lo que muchos humanos intentan alejarse, hay que tener mucho valor para esto.

-..Te veo rozagante Terrence ¿Liviano el viaje?

-si…, bastante –respondi algo nervioso, admito que el a veces me atrerra.

-¿Qué tal tu dieta? ¿Ya dominas el arte de matar sigilosamente?

-tan perfecto como tu lo haces.

-eso me llena de alegría, eres un perfecto pupilo.

-y aunque no lo creas me gusta –dije con cierto orgullo -no fue tan obscuro ni obsceno como suena, me divertí bastante, matar a alguien es una experiencia entretenida.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿Es en serio? Vaya, eres el ser mas sanguinario, me encanta.

-¿Podemos irnos? El sol me esta lastimando los ojos –y no estaba mintiendo, estaba algo debilitado, y presiento que Damián se dará cuenta en cualquier momento, el también se debilitaba, pero en un grado mucho menor que yo.

-adelante –ordeno, nosotros debíamos obedecer.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo del colegio, había estudiantes conocidos que acababan de llegar, había estudiantes nuevos que debían acoplarse a las reglas de un colegio religioso, y estaban los que se iban del colegio, los que habían cumplido con su lapso de tiempo aquí para salir como "Damas y caballeros" lo cual es solo una vil fachada, esos eran quizás que Damián, que yo, porque se dicen personas de bien, pero no será así, sus corazones son oscuros.

Durante el trayecto note muchas cosas…. Todo era igual, olía igual... Este no iba a ser un año diferente a los anteriores.

Camine cerca de la oficina de la Madre superiora, esa mujer si que me odia con toda su alma, no la vi a ella, solo a otra pobre victima de su tortura, no le iba a prestar atención porque no me interesaba saber de su drama escolar, hasta que vi que se le estaba cayendo un libro, resople, ya que debía acatar la bendita ética de caballero ingles, me agache cerca de la victima y antes de que tocara el suelo, atrape su libro, fui un poco obvio por el hecho de que use una de mis habilidades, y en medio de mi agilidad, quede con una de mis rodillas en el suelo, que hazaña, pero, noto sus zapatos y son de chica, que irónico, estoy de rodillas delante de una chica. Cosa que personalmente, nunca ¡Nunca! Hare... Y es postrarme de rodillas ante una chica.

-ten tu libro -dije rápidamente, quería salir de esta situación incomoda... Hasta que veo a sus ojos verdes.

-Oh gracias... ¿Terry? -de sus labios, se desplego aquella maldita sonrisa -Es increíble jamás creí que tu estarías aquí -dijo sorprendida, y que puedo decir, yo estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-pues yo tampoco lo creí, pero, me alegra ver a alguien conocido aquí -dije sonriéndole, no entiendo ¿Por que ella me hace reír tanto? -¿Y? ¿Que te parece San Pablo?

-bueno, es un gran colegio, supongo que podre acostumbrarme.

-tranquila, te va a gustar –dije tratando de darle ánimos, debía estar alegre, porque cuando la vi en el barco, había decidido que hacer con ella.

Entonces, el carraspear de Damián me recuerda que no estoy solo, me hice a un lado para que la señorita White los viera y asi poder presentarlos formalmente, como era debido.

-Oh, Candy, ellos son unos compañeros, el es Nikolay Semenov.

Nikolay siempre ha sido el alegre y el socializador, rápidamente le estrecho la mano a Candy para saludarla, aunque ella es igual a el en ese aspecto

-hola soy Candice, es un placer.

-creo que el placer es mío Candice –ambos estallaron en risas, es como si de alguna manera sus esencias fuesen parecidas, otro motivo mas para que el no se convierta en lo que soy. Entonces sentí un estremecimiento cuando ella se acerco a saludar a Damián, era quizás ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué sentiría miedo de que Damián se le acercara?

-Damian Winchester, futuro duque de Winchester –dijo Damián haciendo honores al titulo que el mismo se había creado hacia muchos años, incluso antes de que yo naciera. Podía notar la incomodidad de Candy por el hecho de estrechar la mano de el.

-¿Futuro duque? Wow, es fantástico.

-lo se, Terrence también es futuro duque de Grandchester –los ojos verdes de Candy me han mirado con sorpresa.

-definitivamente, estoy rodeada de duques, al parecer la sangre azul me persigue por todos lados –su comentario fue divertido, o al menos a mi me dio risa porque dijo algo cierto, la mitad del alumnado es de "sangre azul" como yo, que formo parte de la línea familiar de la Reina Victoria.

-¿Y de que familia provienes Candice? –pregunto Nikolay…, Oh no, por favor señorita pecas, no lo digas por favor!

-oh! Soy una Andley, mi padre, se puede decir, es William Andley.

Maldición, la chiquilla ha hablado, Damián me miro y yo lo mire a la vez, creo que sabia para donde iba todo esto.

-impresionante, una Andley en este colegio, simplemente magnifico –dijo Damián en un tono algo alegre.

-bueno, en realidad no vine sola, mis primos también vinieron, se llaman Archibald, Alistear y Anthony, ellos ya se están instalando en el ala oeste.

-Déjame adivinar… los tres quedaron en la misma habitación ¿Verdad?

-si! Como lo supiste

-todo se sabe en San Pablo querida mía –respondí, mierda, ¿Por que dije eso? Es algo obvio que hay habitaciones familiares aquí, ahora Damián sabe que la chica es una Andley, y no voy a tener el libre gusto de degustarla para mi, porque el quiere venganza, incluso sobre ella.

-Grandchester, Winchester, Semenov, deberían estar en sus habitaciones no merodeando en los pasillos –maldición, es la madre Superiora, ya sabia que tanta paz y tranquilidad era demasiado perfecta.

-descuide madre superiora, solo estábamos saludando a nuestra nueva compañera de estudios, ya nos retiramos.

-Sr. Grandchester, recuerde que usted no tiene el mejor trato en conducta en este colegio, así que mejor retírese a su habitación con sus compañeros –no debía empezar a pelear justamente hoy, volví a encadenar al demonio dentro de mi para no ocasionar daños, mire a Candy y le sonreí.

-bienvenida Candy –exprese, tome su mano y le di un beso, pero…. ¡Wao! ¿Que es lo que huelo? Es la sensación más glorificante e inexplicable de todas, su piel es como seda y no puedo describir lo que le acaba de suceder a mi moribundo corazón, volvió a saltar de emoción.

-adiós Candy –Damián se había despedido de ella, pero sin dejar de mirarla de pies a cabeza, aparentemente estaba examinando a una próxima victima, a "mi victima".

Entonces con la mirada nos dio una orden, seguirlo, no quise ver a Candy, seguí a Damián por todo el pasillo, nos dirigíamos al ala oeste, en donde estaban nuestras habitaciones, allí, nos encerramos en su cuarto, nadie entraba allí por suerte, porque se aterrarían en ver todo lo que había allí.

-..Conque los Andley están aquí –dijo Damian jugando con una daga que iba de un lado a otro en sus manos –esto se hace muy interesante.

-son solo niños…, no creo que… -Nikolay quería darle algo de crédito a los Andley, pero no debió ni siquiera hacer mención, Damián lanzo la daga a un par de centímetros de la cabeza de Nikolay, un poco mas y lo hiere de muerte, el podía torturar de las formas mas indeseables que se pueden imaginar. Con poderes o sin poderes

Nikolay y yo no creíamos que se iba a poner así, es quizás por eso que me aterra seguirle la contraria a Damián, y mas por el hecho de que el no es humano.

-..los Andley, son una amenaza desde mucho antes de que este imperio se forjara, desde mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran, y tu me vienes a decir que son "niños"

-lo que sucede es que…

-esos "niños" tienen sangre Andley, su sangre es bendita y tienen poderes de los cuales puedo apostar han de desconocer, así ellos sean "niños" deben desaparecer.

-un momento! –Me atreví a levantarme y enfrentarlo –no puedes matarlos así de repente.

-¿Por qué?

-quizás ellos nos lleven al paradero de William Andley –a el era al que debíamos eliminar, era el patriarca de la familia, y sobre el recae toda la responsabilidad y el poder de generaciones.

-jajajajaja, Terry, Terry, Terry…, se nota que tienes mucho que aprender aun –dijo el con sarcasmo –los Andley son los maestros del disfraz, se ocultan entre la gente, algunos viven con judíos y árabes aprendiendo mas acerca de cómo destruirnos, si no los destruimos antes, nosotros moriremos, y tu no quieres morir… ¿O si?

Negué con la cabeza, no quería, no, no, porque sabia que me iría al infierno con el, y después de esta vida, eso, era algo que yo no quería, si le di mi alma era porque quería cambiar y porque quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi, debía obedecer a Damián.

-esta decidido entonces, a los Andley les queda poco tiempo en San Pablo, y tu me ayudaras con ellos Terry.

-¿Yo?

-por supuesto, además, tu mismo lo dijiste, matar a alguien es una experiencia entretenida. Esto no será nada para ti.

-no…, no lo será.., no fallare.

-confió en ti, ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos a la misa? Quiero conocer al resto de los Andley que acompaña a esa linda y apetitosa chica llamada Candice.

Trague en seco, porque mi victima, era la que provocaría una tragedia en su familia, las cosas debían ser de esa manera pero ¿Por qué me sentía así? Actuó como un estúpido y si no me controlo seré obvio a los ojos y mente de Damián, ya que el me controla, quiera o no debo obedecerle por un simple hecho.

El era mi otra mitad.

Al yo morir, el me regreso la vida, pero con un pequeño detalle, mi alma era un fragmento de el, si el moría yo también lo haría, no tenia escapatoria alguna.

Nos preparamos para ir a la misa, allí no haríamos nada, salvo escuchar el discurso de bienvenida y otras tonterías mas, al llegar allí, ya la mitad de las bancas estaban llenas, normalmente, nosotros nos sentamos en las bancas de atrás, en donde no da la luz que pueda afectar nuestros ojos, entonces, apareció algo mas fuerte que la luz, los humanos normales no notan la presencia sobrenatural, pero, yo lo hago, y esas figuras que entraron a la capilla, eran todo, menos personas comunes, eran cinco, pero cuatro de ellos eran diferentes en muchísimos aspectos, uno era un muchacho elegante, el otro usaba gafas y estaba tomando del brazo de una chica a la que yo conocía por el hecho de ser una rata de biblioteca, el siguiente era un rubio al que todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo, por ultimo estaba ella, estaba Candice, simplemente no puedo creer ¿por que ella forma parte de ese cirulo? No es una Andley de sangre, su sangre me provoca, anhelo tener su corazón entre mis manos para saborearlo, pero hay algo en ella que me conmueve, algo que la hace especial, no lo entendía

¿Por qué?

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ POSTGUARDIA! Jajajaja, aqui les traje la actualizacion, no crean que he olvidado de este fic, tratare de actualizar los fines de semana chicas, gracias por leer... Nos estamos leyendoooo.<br>**

**Provehito** **In** **Altum****̶**


	4. La Presa

**CAPITULO 4.**

**LA PRESA.**

* * *

><p>Sentía una especie de agonía, no me sentía bien, estábamos en un lugar sagrado, me sentía muy débil, asome mis ojos a Damian, y tampoco se veia bien, y era obvio, se notaba su maldad en los ojos, y el calor que emanaba me espantaba a mi mismo. Mis ojos estaban sensibles a la luz, mi lengua seca y mis latidos seguían decayendo, me sentía muy mareado, parecía que en cualquier momento mi corazón se detendría, pero sabia que "Por el momento" eso no seria así, mientras Damián estuviese vivo, yo también lo estaría, y hasta que no encontrara a esa joven pura, la inmortalidad total solo podría apreciarla desde otro ámbito.<p>

Acabo la misa, y nos levantamos para salir rápidamente, Damián se levanto, pero entonces trastabillo, sujeto sus manos de la bancas, mi cabeza en seguida sintió una puntada, era lo mismo que el sentía

-..Damian.. ¿Estas bien? -pregunte.

-no, tengo sed -dijo cerrando sus ojos, oh no, eso no es bueno -este ambiente me debilita.

-lo mejor es salir -sugirio Nikolay colocandose a un lado de Damian para guiarlo hacia fuera. Yo los segui a ambos, ya que tambien me sentía mal y solo quería largarme de ese lugar, aun me sigue extrañando el hecho de que no tengamos reacciones por el hecho de visitar una iglesia, hay muchas cosas que aun quiero saber acerca de mi condición, las dudas permanecen pero las respuestas siguen sin aparecer.

Gire la cabeza hacia atrás y Candice se levantaba de su asiento con sus amigos para salir apenas se dio finalizada la misa de recepción, por lo que puedo deducir ya son amigos de la Rata de Biblioteca, Patricia, una de las pocas americanas que hay en este colegio, extremadamente tímida y que se sonroja fácilmente, su aroma tiene un aparente toque de jengibre mezclado con el aroma de un libro nuevo, pero, no es mi favorito, mi favorito hasta el momento es el de Candice! Maldita chica, tan linda y con un aroma tan tentador, hace que me descontrole totalmente, debe ser algo común, ya que, cuando se ve una cosa bella, se quiere poseerla, es una inclinación natural que las leyes han previsto, pero de que manera deseo poseer su sangre, su corazón, su vida entera, porque una clase de belleza como esa no debería de existir.

-..Terry… Terry! –la voz de Nikolay me distrajo, obedecí a su llamado.

-¿Eh?

-Damián se ha ido a su habitación, no se siente bien.

-si, lo se, tampoco me siento bien.

-tenemos que hablar de algo importante –recalco Nikolay

-¿Pasa algo?

-pues si… Nos vemos en mi cuarto.

-vale…. Yo…, voy a dar una vuelta y como en unos diez minutos voy a tu cuarto –el asintió y se alejo de mi, yo me quede solo…. Solo…. Igual que siempre, no me molestaba la soledad, pero, existen momentos en que el vacio dentro de mi es tan grande, que entro en desesperación total.

Di un pequeño recorrido por el amplio jardín del colegio, vi a muchos estudiantes abrazando a sus amigos y amigas fraternas, vi a parejas dándose besos a escondidas, vi caras largas por ser su primer día aquí, y vi a otros irse, era un ciclo que se repetía cada año.

-..Terrence Grandchester, pensé que no vendrías este año –su voz era pesada, cargada de tristeza, lo que alguna vez fue una linda amistad, ahora era rabia y decepción, me gire y si, era ella, la persona que proseguía la lista de odio de Damián, su aspecto era oscuro, su mirada era mas rara de lo que ya era, aquellos ojos grandes, de pestañas abundantes hurgaban en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Lo que ella tenian sus ojos, era la mas rara de las mutaciones o lo que sea que el ser humano pudiese tener, y eso, al menos en su caso, provocaba que sus ojos fuesen violeta.

-..Hola, Claudia –exprese cruzándome de brazos –sigues con vida.

-no esta entre mis planes morir ¿Sabias? Porque yo no lo hare.

-sabes que todos tienen que morir en algún momento.

-claro que lo se, pero… el que nunca lo entendió fuiste tu, jugaste con fuerzas que nunca debiste siquiera nombrar.

-tu también lo hiciste, y ahora estas así.

-ambos fuimos victimas de su maldad, pero tu…, tu caíste tan bajo, al igual que Nikolay.

-¿Nunca lo perdonaras?

-a el lo he perdonado hace mucho tiempo, pero, hasta que no lo vea separado de ustedes dos, no daré mi brazo a torcer….

-te recomiendo que hables con el, tu sabes cuanto te quiere.

-si, lo se, pero…, a pesar de que yo lo quiero mas de lo que puedo expresar no puedo estar con el, sabiendo que esta cometiendo un muy grave error…., me he comprometido.

-¿Que? -dije sorprendido -y se puede saber ¿Quien es el prospecto?

-Adrian Montesco -dijo con sorna.

-¿El español?

-asi es... El me sorprendio con su propuesta, pero acepte, porque me hizo una promesa... El prometio cuidarme con su vida.

-es algo extremo ¿No crees? Especialmente para alguien que esta sentenciada a morir.

-eso no sera asi...

-¿y arriesgaras la vida de ese pobre tonto?

-claro que no, porque no lo permitiré, alguien que me ha ofrecido liberarme merece vivir.

-pues, espero que tengas razon -exclame.

¡Comprometida! Eso si era algo que nunca espere, que ella se comprometiese, a pesar de estar en contra de pensamientos arcaicos, a pesar de querer a su amigo y a pesar de que sabe, que en cualquier momento aparecerá muerta, porque es obvio que algún día será así, Claudia esta marcada por Damián, debe morir de un modo u otro.

-..No le daré el gusto a Damián de asesinarme.

-maldita sea –escupí acercándome a ella –deja de hurgar en mi mente.

-esto es una bendición y una maldición, y fue por culpa de ustedes que estoy así… Ustedes me hicieron esto.

-ya te dije que no tenemos nada que ver con tu habilidad.

-no me convences, y no será así nunca –hay muchos motivos por los cuales Claudia me odia y odia a Damián, el haberla separado de su amigo Nikolay, el haber provocado la demencia de Susana y por ultimo, y no menos primordial, algo se desarrollo dentro de ella, un don, habilidad, como sea, ella de la noche a la mañana empezó a leer mentes, y es un verdadero tormento, no solo por el hecho de escuchar inclusive el susurro de la mente mas agobiada, también los tormentos, tristezas, odio, puedes sentir la pesadez de su alma, como si tomara parte del cuerpo de las personas que giran a su alrededor, era mas una maldición.

-no te fíes de tu suerte –exclame, intente acariciar su cabello, pero me dio un manotazo, suspire –aun tienes oportunidad para hablar con Nikolay, antes de que nunca mas puedan verse... Antes de que el deje de ser humano.

Me aleje de ella, antes de que esculcara en mi mente para saber de las decisiones de Nikolay, ella esperaba que existiese aunque sea alguna duda en lo que el queria, y yo mismo deseaba que fuese asi, pero se ha ensañado en ser como nosotros, deseo aun que el se de cuenta de que va a cometer un error... Las personas buenas no deberian elegir ser esto.

Un dulce aroma impregna mis fosas nasales, escucho el palpitar de su corazon, si, es un colibri lo que siento acercarse, ella esta cerca, decidi seguirla, el rastro de su aroma era tentador, cerre mis ojos para una mejor búsqueda, y mi mente se paseo por cada pasillo, hasta que la encontré.

-¡Bingo! -exclame, en seguida, deje que todo el poder que habia dentro de mi se liberara, y corri hasta donde estaba ella, iba camino a su habitación por lo que puedo deducir, se veia que estaba distraída, ya que caminaba lento, su cabello resplandecia con la luz del sol y me lastimaba los ojos, su aroma me tentaba a ir tras ella y atacar su cuello y su pecho, no podia con esta maldita sensacion, debia acabar con esta niña antes de que peligrase mi salud mental.

Me abalance sobre ella, pero aparentemente la sobreadverti, la pobre chica se habia puesto palida como un fantasma y sus ojos parecia que se saldrian de sus órbitas, la expresión de su cara era graciosa, debo admitir.

-..-Terry por Dios, no te aparezcas así, ¿Qué no sabes que a muchas personas les puede dar un ataque por sorpresitas así? –dijo con molestia en su voz, yo le respondi.

-¿En serio? Vaya no lo sabia, debe ser bastante gracioso la expresión de esas personas -sonrei, ella se enrojecio, y no era precisamente de verguenza.

-eso no es gracioso Terry ¿Vas a tu cuarto supongo?

-Claro, y yo supongo que tu al tuyo ¿verdad? –pregunte, ella respondio con sus brazos cruzados, mucho mejor para mi -Te acompaño me coges de camino -tome su brazo derecho con mi mano y tire de ella, mi objetivo principal no era llevarla a su cuarto, lo que yo queria era su sangre.

-..-Hey ¿tu habitación no esta en el ala oeste? –pregunto Candy con su vocecilla temblorosa.

-si, pero encontré otra manera de llegar allá –dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

Hay un camino viejo que lleva a las dos alas al mismo tiempo, es un camino corto que yo mismo he descubierto en un área oscura y abandonada del colegio, el sitio perfecto para acabar con una vida, no dije ni una palabra, ni ella tampoco, pero sentía la preocupación en su rostro y en los latidos de su corazón. Tenia el valor y la convicción suficiente para eliminar a esta chica, le ahorraría algunos disgustos y tristezas en este maldito colegio, porque era obvio lo que le esperaba a ella, en especial por su condición de "Huérfana" para esta sociedad, los huérfanos son desechos de la humanidad, esta chica tuvo la suerte de ser adoptada por una familia que, para su mala suerte, estaba maldita, le ahorraría doble sufrimiento si acababa con ella hoy mismo.

Entonces, sentí un susurro de desesperación en mi cabeza, demonios, era Damián que me estaba contactando de algún modo, tuve que cambiar mis planes y llevarla a su cuarto, para la siguiente si no permitiría que ella viviese.

-Ya hemos llegado –dije rápidamente, aprovechando su distracción, y entonces, me aleje de ella… No tendrás la misma suerte la próxima vez niña.

A toda velocidad me dirigí al cuarto de Nikolay, tuve que usar la mayor parte de mis habilidades para llegar allí a tiempo, no debía saber siquiera que había hablado con su ex amiga.

-..¿Pasa algo?

-Damián quiere que vayas con el.

-¿Con el? ¿A donde?

-¿A dónde crees tu? A la mansión Grandchester, el tiene que hablar con tu padre.

-pues lo siento, no voy a ir.

-¿Por qué?

-lo que menos quiero en esta vida y en la eternidad que me viene por delante es ver a mi padre.

-pero tienes que hacerlo, después de todo, el es uno de los responsables para que tu estés aquí, y sino vas, Damián no creo que te transforme totalmente.

Cerré los ojos y trate de soltar el aire de mis pulmones lentamente, ahora este era mi predicamento…. Sino iba mantendría mi orgullo, pero podía llegar a perder la inmortalidad, si iba la mantendría y recordaría la vergüenza que recae sobre mi por el hecho de ser un bastardo y mi odio hacia Richard seria mucho mas grande de lo que ya es. Entonces lo mire.

-..Esta bien…, Lo hare.

-perfecto, prepárate, se van esta noche apenas se apaguen las luces, le avisare a Damián.

-vale –respondí, me tire sobre la cama de Nikolay, no puede ser, me toca hacer lo que menos me gusta, ver a mi padre, hace un año que no le hablo desde mi transformación, y el mero hecho de verlo me aterra. Pero si queria el poder y la inmortalidad, debia hacerlo.

Esperamos a que se hiciera de noche, cuando la luna estuviese en su punto maximo, Nikolay no notaria nuestra ausencia, ni nadie en el colegio, era la primera semana para todos, por lo que seria casi nula. Yo me cole por mi ventana a la hora programada, lo espere a la entrada del bosque, mientras esperaba, visualice una luz encendida, no sabia de quien era, solo sabia que irrumpia las reglas del colegio... ¡Bah!

-..Haz venido -expreso lo que habia oculto tras las sombras, en medio de estas, se materializo, apuesto que fueron siglos los que requirieron para que ese cuerpo mortal se acoplara a distintas traslocaciones y figuraciones.

-si... He venido -respondi.

-ven.. Toma mi mano -dijo con voz ronca, yo respire, tome su mano y cerre mis ojos, Damian tenia habilidades que triplicaban a las mias, el era diferente, sus poderes eran aquellos que provocaban que la tierra temblase. Aquellos por los cuales se libraron guerras celestiales, ya que eran demasiado crueles por la clase de demonio que el era. Un Dybbuk, el formaba parte de leyendas judias, un ente demoniaco cruel y despiadado del que muchos temian, quizas yo... Seria uno tambien, pronto -hemos llegado.

Abri los ojos y me vi en el vestibulo de la Mansion Grandchester, mi lugar menos favorito, allí, estaban los miembros de la familia de mi padre, todos reunidos, incluyendo a mi madrastra y a sus hijos.

-..Terrence… El hijo prodigo regresa al rebaño –esa era la voz de mi hermanastro, Simón, a pesar de ser unos años menor que yo era insoportable, y competía por el afecto de nuestro padre, el quería incluso competir conmigo, también quería ser como Damián.

-vaya, creo que los sirvientes olvidaron sacar la basura hoy –respondí tajante.

-vaya, el bastardo intenta sacar las garras –ahora si, mi paciencia se había desbordado, apenas levaba aquí un minuto y ya estaba exasperado -¿Qué pasa? ¿No atacaras? ¿Acaso no eres un demonio sanguinario que mata por placer? Dime… ¿Acaso no quieres matarme?... Bastardo.

Un brote de energía fue lo suficientemente necesario para estamparlo en el suelo, sentí incluso cuando este se agrieto, me escuche a mi mismo gruñir de la ira por el simple hecho de que me llamaran así... El termino y su significado provocaban que me enfureciese hasta el punto de no controlar mi ira, me convertía en un verdadero monstruo.

-..Tranquilo Terrence, sabes que no puedes gastar energías en el –dijo Damián intentando tranquilizarme, y asi seria, no me molestaría en una basura como Simon –ven… Richard aguarda por ti.

Me coloque a un lado de Damian y caminamos hacia el despacho de mi padre, quien nos recibió con un aparente gusto, le dio la mano a Damian e hizo una reverencia como si el fuese algún príncipe, a mi solo me miro.

-..Hola Terrence…., has crecido.

-si…, lo se –exprese, no eran muchas las palabras que cruzaba con Richard, pero esto era un breve avance.

-¿A que se debe esta reunión amo? –pregunto mi padre a Damian, quien sonrio y respondió.

-es simple… Los Andley, han llegado a Londres.

-¿Que? Eso es imposible.

-todo es posible Richard, tan posible como que tu hijo pretende eliminarlos.

-¿Es en serio Terrence?

-bueno… Yo..

-es un reto, para que el demuestre su lealtad, le daré su tiempo, para que el le de confianza a los muchachitos y cuando menos lo piensen, Terrence los eliminara.

-¿En cuanto tiempo pretendes hacer?

-en cinco meses…, es lo que he pensado hasta el momento.

-cinco meses…. Me parece bien ¿Podrás con esta misión?

-por supuesto que si, y no solo eso…, seguiré buscando a esa joven pura! –sentencio, dejando asi a mi padre y a Damián con la boca abierta, el sonrió.

-no se diga mas… Terry, en tus manos quedara tu destino y el de tu familia.

Debería decir que me siento orgulloso, pero no, siento algo en mi pecho… como si mi lado humano gritara "Imbécil, vas a asesinar a unos inocentes" y lo repetía tantas veces que me exasperaba, pero, había aceptado, y de ello, se jugaba mi vida y mi eternidad.

Tuve que pasar una horrible semana con mi padre y mi madrastra, ya que Damián necesitaba alimentarse y claro, con su mente seguirle la búsqueda a William Andley, yo personalmente hubiese preferido haber pasado esa semana encerrado en los cuartos de meditación, soportando las reprimendas del padre Lecter y soportando las miradas indeseadas de muchos, soportando ese delicioso aroma de esa niña pecosa que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, y a la que pronto le daría muerte.

Regresamos el domingo en la noche, cuando todo estaba en calma para asi amanecer el lunes, oficialmente se iniciaban las actividades académicas en San Pablo, yo por ende, yo debía seguir con mi instrucción educativa, tenia que ir a la clase de historia, ciertamente aburrida, caminaba hacia el salón sin pensar en otra cosa mas en mi misión, pero…. Al llegar al salón el aroma me golpeo, la vi, ella estaba compartiendo clase conmigo! No puede ser, era demasiada coincidencia, pero, las aprovecharía para asi acercarme a ella, me adentre al salón y cuando estuve cerca de su asiento la salude.

-..-Hola – dije tranquilamente, sus ojos curiosos me miraron como si nunca antes me hubiesen visto, e incluso me seguían, su boca se abrió para articular unas palabras.

-Terry…. ¿estas en esta clase?

-pues si… ¿Qué coincidencia que tu tambien? ¿No me estarás siguiendo verdad? –dije tratando de verme gracioso para ella, pero entonces la hermana Esther carraspea y me pronuncia unas palabras cargadas de molestia.

-Señor Grandchester.., ¿Podría tomar su asiento para poder empezar la lección? –deseaba simplemente que esa mujer dejara de meterse en mis asuntos, pe humedecí los labios con la punta de la lengua y respire profundamente, contando hasta el 10.

-si hermana Esther –dije mientras me sentaba en mi asiento, pero, le guiñe un ojo a la señorita pecas, solo para aturdirla un poco, y he de suponer que funciono, ya que la clase empezó y ella no volvió a girarse para verme, era una clase larga pero yo no prestaba atención, solo garabateaba en mi cuaderno y me embriagaba con el aroma de Candy, bendito aroma que me daba agua a la boca, no tendía miedo de matarla aquí mismo, pero quedaría al descubierto y requeriría de mas de uno exorcismo para eliminarme.

Entonces, por razones del destino, Candy voltea, y logro detallar sus características físicas, era la mujer mas bella que había visto en mi vida, y el hecho de que pensara de esa manera me sacaba sonrisas que no podía controlar, hasta que….

-..Señor Grandchester ¿podría decirme algunas de las razones históricas de la revolución? –maldita sea, creo que debí por lo menos prestar un poco de atención, eso lo sabia, Revolución, habían tantas revoluciones que no sabia a cual se refería, no respondí -si no estuviese tan pendiente de observar a sus compañeros tal vez me hubiese dado la respuesta.., Señorita O'Brien –la chica que estaba junto a Candy, era Patricia O'Brien, la rata de biblioteca, sino fuese tan humana y tan inocente ya la hubiese eliminado, pero no era amenaza, salvo en estos momentos cuando debería tratar de impresionar a mi victima, pero en cambio ha de pensar que soy un retrasado.

Patricia dio su resumen de lo que fue la revolución francesa en cuanto a razones historias, solo le había faltado decir que sus reyes acabaron sus vidas en la guillotina, pero, era una clase de historia, no sobre métodos de tortura y muerte.

-..-ya ve señor Grandchester, creo que debe interesarse mas en las clases, el hecho de que su padre sea uno de los principales benefactores del colegio no quiere decir que usted no tenga las mismas responsabilidades que el resto del alumnado…. Continuemos ahora, Sr. Montesco…

Decidí prestar un poco mas de atención a la clase, antes de que me metiese en problemas, pero era otra mentira, porque Candy seguía allí, y me seguía distrayendo. Apenas acabo esta estúpida clase trate de buscar a Candy, y estaba con Patricia, ella me tenia miedo, con toda razón, no sabe que se enfrenta al diablo.

-..- ¿Nos puedes dejar solos O'Brien? –ella aterrada y temblando asintió, regreso su mirada a Candy

-¿Te espero en el comedor con los chicos? –dijo a Candy quien le respondió.

-ok.., diles que ya voy para allá – acto seguido ella se alejo de nosotros con timidez, y entonces, Candy me miro enojada –Terry ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Patty?

-por favor, es la traga libros del colegio que importa como la trato

-a mi me importa, no vuelvas a hacer eso –bien, eso me dice que debo controlar mis impulsos frente a ella, me tocaría hacer dotes de mi arte de actuar, hice mi mejor puchero y la mire.

-esta bien…., perdón no la volveré a tratar asi, solo si no me hace avergonzar de nuevo en clases.

-ella no hizo nada…, solo contesto la pregunta que tu debiste responder

-ah, entonces creo que la culpa es tuya por haberme distraído señorita pecas.

-no me llames Señorita pecas, además, ¿Por qué me dices señorita Pecas?

-sencillo, por que eres pecosa, de hecho tienes muchas pecas y sabes cuando te ríes parecen que danzan entre ellas – y era cierto, bailaban sus pecas, justo como ahora, acerque mi dedo a su nariz para seguirle el paso a esa manchitas, se empezaba a molestar.

-no es gracioso….

-de acuerdo ¿Como has pasado la semana? ¿Divertido no?

Aparto su mirada de mi se veía muy enojada, resoplo, provocando que los rizos que caían por su frente se hicieran a un lado, regreso su mirada a mi.

-¿Por que te fuiste el otro día sin despedirte? – pregunto ¿Se dio cuenta? Me toco mentirle.

-Lo siento tenia un poco de prisa.

-tenias cara de enfermo al igual que Damián

-eso ya es normal en nosotros, los cambios bruscos lo ocasionan –reí con nerviosismo, esta chica era muy detallista, y me aterraba.

-Sabes eres muy extraño

-Todos lo piensan aunque no me lo digan.

-de verdad te lo digo, además toda esta semana te desapareciste del colegio, era como si jamás hubieses estado aquí

-eran asuntos familiares en los cuales las pecosas no deben entrometerse

-eres imposible –oh, oh, se molesto, se gira y se va lejos de mi, no, no, no, no puede irse, tenia que pensar en algo! Piensa Grandchester, piensa!

-Candy! – use sin darme cuenta mis habilidades, pera aparecer frente a ella

-¿Si?

-perdón de verdad, no quise tratarte así

-pues deberías mejorar tu trato hacia las personas

-de verdad, admito que estoy actuando como un imbécil, pero ¿aceptarías mis disculpas almorzando conmigo mañana?... Solo si tu quieres, y a tus amigos no le importa.

-Claro –respondió… ¿Era en serio? No puso ni siquiera alguna excusa, me sorprendió y me alegro, le sonreí, porque sabia que ganándome su confianza los eliminaría a todos, y ella, seria mi premio de consolación, ya que me daría toda clase de gustos y placeres, iniciando con su sangre y su corazón.

El resto del día, fueron clases, clases y mas clases, sentía una exasperación tremenda, y mis latidos seguían descendiendo, algo pasaba, lo sabia, me sentía a morir. Acabando el día, me fui a mi cuarto a descansar un poco. Pero, no pude, porque Damián requería de mi, tuve que ir a paso humano hacia donde el estaba, el fondo del bosque, al verlo allí, supe que algo planeaba, ya que había una chica con el.

-..¿Que haces? –pregunte sorprendido.

-No te hagas el inocente Terrence, tu y yo sabemos que es lo que hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando están solos –expreso con picardía, la chica, llamada Kendra parecía no saber lo que acababa de sucederle, Damián había abusado de ella y no respondía ante ello –el control mental es el secreto, amigo.

-¿Damián porque lo hiciste?

-tu algún día lo harás también Terrence, ahora… ¿Quieres ver como todo un colegio entra en pánico?

El se acerco mas al borde, donde la luna apenas iluminaba, alzo sus manos y entonces la tierra tembló, la luna se oscureció y un viento frio me golpeo, las luces del colegio se habían apagado repentinamente, todo eso provoco risas en el, eso apenas era un cuarto del poder que poseía Damián, y lo usaba en contra de humanos solo por placer y diversión.

-..Deberías aprovechar y alimentarte.

-¿Qué dices?

-Terry, apenas esta chica recobre la conciencia y descubra lo que le paso tomara represarías contra nosotros, porque sabe lo que somos.

-¿Que?

-por eso, tu misión es matarla, no creo que tengas problemas en ello. Ahora, cumple con tu trabajo, yo tengo algo pendiente que hacer –se transformo en una sombra que se perdió en medio del pánico, podía escuchar a todos gritar, tenia a una chica detrás de mi que tenia que asesinar, y entonces, el ardor apareció, al igual que la desesperación, el me la había entregado, yo solo debía hacer mi trabajo.

No era difícil asesinar a una chica, en especial a Kendra, era delgada y poco enérgica, atacar su cuello no era ningún inconveniente, anhelaba un corazón y el de ella estaba disponible, no tarde mucho en saciarme de ella, hasta que vi mis manos llenas de sangre, si, asesine a una chica de mi colegio, la conocía, pero lo hacia para alimentarme, igual, a ella no le hubiese importado si se hubiese encontrado consciente, ya que igual hubiese preferido morir antes que vivir la deshonra. Me aleje de la escena del crimen, dejando el cuerpo de la chica allí tirado, quizás la encuentren en un par de días o mas, pero, ya era demasiado tarde para Kendra.

Sentía un grito de agonía, y entonces, sentí mi mano arder, no lo entiendo, sigo sin entender muchas cosas de mi, cosas que hasta ahora me sorprenden.

Vi a alguien correr en medio del jardín, se mojaba con la lluvia, era un hombre, parecía buscar a alguien.

-..Claudia! Claudia! –oh no, es Montesco, el prometido de Claudia, el no debe verme. Pero entonces, en mi mente, resuena la voz de Damián, que me ordena hacer cosas.

-sabes que quieres hacerlo…, sabes que quieres ver a esa chica sufriendo cada segundo de su vida, y sabes que el es un punto débil…. Sabes que quieres ver a Claudia sufrir antes de que muera.

No, no podía hacer esto, si, es verdad que Claudia tiene que morir, pero no puedo hacerla sufrir antes, me aleje, y vi a Damián enfurecerse, a toda velocidad se acerco a Adrian y atravesó su pecho con su mano, para el era como un juego asesinar personas con tal de ver a sus enemigos caer, su mano se mancho en sangre y su rostro estaba salpicado.

-..Tendrás que escarmentar por haberme desobedecido –exclamo, perdiéndose con el cuerpo agonizante de Adrian entre sus brazos, diablos, ¿Qué hare? me había metido en problemas, y corría en riesgo mi vida, otro grito se dio a escuchar, corri y atravesé a el otro lado del jardín y las luces se encendieron, pude ver a un chico rubio correr y abrazar a una chica, no sabia quien era, hasta que escuche lo que el le decía.

-..-Anthony! –su voz era como la de un gatito asustado, el la abrazaba y protegía como si fuese su vida.

-Candy… mi pecosa estas bien –era… era Candy, sentí algo dentro de mi que estallo al ver a ese chico abrazarla, se supone que yo no debo sentir nada de eso, pero aun asi lo siento,

-abrázame Tony –decía ella aferrándose mas al abrazo del chico, quien accedía a este, vi la expresión de su rostro, e había preocupado.

-¿Candy? –dijo este soltándose un poco de ella, entonces, vi lentamente como ella se llevaba la mano a su cabeza, estaba pálida, muy pálida, sus rodillas empezaron a doblarse y empezó a caer, provocando del grito del rubio.

- ¡Candy! ¿Que te pasa? –ella cayo al suelo, Anthony intento tomarla, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, algo me incito a que corriese hacia ella, en menos de lo que pensé, estaba allí, junto a ella, tomando su mano, sus ojos se abrían en medio de un túnel oscuro y tenebroso mientras Anthony, gritaba su nombre y la preparaba para cargarla, pero mi mano nunca soltó la suya, en ningún momento.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTUALIZACION AQUI! Tarde pero seguro, este capi es en honor al cumple de nuestro amado Terry, quien nos sigue robando el corazon a todas. Ahora si, nos estamos leyendoooo.<strong>

**PROVEHITO IN ALTUM**


	5. Obediencia

**CAPITULO 5.**

**Obediencia.**

* * *

><p>-..¿Ella esta bien?<p>

-si... Aparentemente se llevo un buen susto -dijo el muchacho que traia gafas -¿Que fue eso tan horrible que vio?

-no lo se, Candy no se asusta con facilidad.

Esos muchachos parecia que conocian muy bien a Candy, usualmente las familias no conocen a fondo a sus miembros, pero ellos se ven que la quieren mucho. Entonces, uno de ellos me vio y se acerco a mi.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto con cierta confusion.

-Aaaammm, soy Terrence, Terrence Grandchester... Soy amigo de Candy.

-See, claro, bueno, te agradecemos el haber ayudado a Anthony y a Candy, pero como veras, todo estara bien.

-si... Pero, quisiera estar al pendiente de ella -me sentia raro a mi mismo decir esas cosas, de verdad ¿Estaba preocupado por ella?

-cualquier cosa te avisaremos, por ahora Candy necesita descansar.

-esta bien, me despido -hice una reverencia a los muchachos americanos y me largue de alli, no sin antes echar un vistazo al salon de observacion de la enfermeria, el muchacho rubio llamado Anthony le hacia compañia a Candy. Vaya, ella se veia tan angelical y tan hermosa incluso dormida..

Entonces me di una bofetada mental, ¿Que hacia pensando en ella? Ella no era nada mio, nada mas que mi victima potencial, desperdicie dos veces la oportunidad de matarla y dije que no volveria a ocurrir!

Me dirigi a mi habitacion, aun seguia en problemas con Damian por negarme a asesinar a Adrian Montesco, pero yo no queria hacerlo, por el hecho de que el queria ver a Claudia sufriendo, digo, no es justo que otros paguen por ella, quien tampoco tiene culpa de habernos descubierto por causa de su maldito don. No tenia idea alguna de lo que me esperaba, era mi expectativa.

¿Dormir? No supe lo que fue eso durante toda la noche, queria evitar pesadillas, estaba preocupado, tantas cosas que pasaban por mi mente que no se por donde empezar, cuando salio el sol, esperaria a ver que ocurriria, lo primero que vi fue a los guardabosques y a la policia en la busqueda de Kendra y Adrian, respire, sabia que ambos estaban muertos, no me queria imaginar siquiera el estado del cuerpo de Adrian, me estremeci en seguida, entonces, senti como alguien caminaba presurosamente hacia mi.

-..¿Que fue lo que sucedio anoche? -la voz temblorosa de Nikolay me daba desconcierto.

-lo que tu sabes... -exclame con seriedad.

-por amor a Dios, Terry! Acaso tu...

-no me vengas con sermoneos Nikolay! Tu algun dia haras lo mismo que hice yo.

-pero no habia necesidad! ¿Porque Kendra y porque Adrian?

-supongo que Damian queria deshacerse de Kendra por el supuesto "Compromiso" y de Adrian por... Por...

-por Claudia ¿No es cierto?

No lo mire, se podria decir que tenia verguenza, el adoraba a Claudia y no queria verla sufrir, queria verla feliz, aunque sea en los brazos de aquel que le prometio la libertad.

-¿Que clase de monstruo eres?

-no lo hice yo si es lo que quieres saber... Damian intento que lo matara yo, pero me asuste, y ahora estoy en problemas con el... Pero creeme Nikolay, no era mi intension. Y a pesar de todo, debo obedecerle a el, recuerda, soy un Grandchester, y es mi deber si quiero seguir protegido.

-si... Lo se, pero eso no le da ningun derecho a Damian de tratarte como su titere.

-todos somos titeres de Damian -dije con mis ojos cerrados -titeres que deseamos cortar los hilos, aun sabiendo los riesgos.

-si... Creo que lo se.

-y aun asi ¿Quieres seguir con tu empeño en ser como nosotros?

Cerro la boca, no tenia ningun argumento que expresar esta vez, seguia deseando que tuviera dudas, un milagro le hara cambiar de opinion.

-tengo que ir a clases -dijo Nikolay rascandose la cabeza -hay que aprovechar los cambios que se avecinan en San Pablo.

-¿Cuales cambios?

-el hecho de que haya dos estudiantes desaparecidos y muertos causara polemica, y claro, el nuevo sacerdote debe ser algo que agregar.

-¿Nuevo sacerdote?

-eso escuche esta mañana, mientras la hermana Grey le daba los anuncios al resto de las hermanas, al parecer el padre Lecter esta viejo y no puede con la carga.

-y mandaran a otro viejo amargado y senil a la prision a hacernos la vida cuadritos.

-solo... Mantente tranquilo, y no hagas ninguna estupidez Terrence.

-lo hare... Si tu me haces un favor.

-¿Que quieres ahora?

-vas a la clase de biologia ¿Verdad?

-asi es.

-bueno... Si ves a Candy, recuerdale que hoy almuerza conmigo -dije sonriendo, el parecia no estar convencido.

-solo espero que tu repentino interes en ella no sea para asesinarla.

-amigo, debo negar tu pedido, pero, te prometo que no sera de forma cruel.

Aparentemente, Nikolay habia creado cierta amistad con la pecosa revoltosa, no lo culpo, ella es muy influyente y sabe ganarse a las personas, me despedio de Nikolay y me largue a mi habitacion, hoy me daria de baja, no era que estaba enfermo ni nada por el estilo, solo que no queria ver a nadie, y menos a Damian, aunque se que el hara lo imposible por hacerse dar a ver a pesar de mis negativas.

Tocaron a mi puerta varias veces, primero fueron las hermanas quienes estaban al pendiente de mi, segundo, policias que estaban interrogando, no podia ser peor todo esto. En medio de mis pensamientos abrumadores, un dolor en mi pecho me ataca de forma aguda, seguido de una falta inclemente de aire, oh no... Debia hacer algo, me deje caer de mi cama, me desabotone la camisa y me golpee el pecho, no sabia de que otra manera actuar ante lo que me sucedia, empece a gritar, fue lo unico que me quedo hacer, escuche unos pasos en el suelo, eran resonantes.

-..pobre Terry -su voz era de burla -¿Que te parece tener los mismos sintomas de Nikolay cada vez que tiene un ataque? ¿Agradable no?

-..por... Por favor.. -dije con mi voz cortada ¿En verdad era esto lo que Nick sentia? Era esto la peor sensacion de todas, era la peor forma de morir, la voz no me salia siquiera.

-esto es una porcion de lo que sentiras si vuelves a desobedecerme... Porque lo que te pasara, superara las peores pesadillas en tus sueños Terry.

-por favor.. -logra decir con ese dolor que oprimia mi pecho, empece a ver borroso, pero pude notar mis dedos volverse azules, estaba muriendo.

-haras todo lo que yo te diga de ahora en adelante Terrence, no tienes opcion alguna... Dime ¿Quieres vivir?

No podia siquiera articular una sola palabra, necesitaba que esto se detuviera, no queria morir, no queria morir, no lo queria!

-¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero vivir! -logre gritar con todas mis fuerzas, liberando el aire atrapado en mis pulmones.

-deseo concedido -el entonces desaparecio, dejandome solo.

Empece a toser, me tire sobre mi pecho esperando a que todo mi organismo se normalizara, literalmente estaba mas jodido que nunca, no puedo desobedecer a Damian por nada del mundo... ¿Por que simplemente no me muero? Pido vivir y mi vida es una maldicion ¿Por que quiero hacerlo? ¿Existe algo que yo no se y es lo que me hace querer vivir? A parte del miedo a lo desconocidio... Porque se que si muero ire a... Aquel sitio que nisiquiera puedo nombrar y perdere todo. Quiero saberlo...

Pero, olvide este mal rato, sali de la habitacion y fui al comedor, tenia algo pendiente que hacer, y concernia con Candy, la pequeña pecosa seguia siendo mi victima potencial, y mientras mas cerca estuviese de mi, las probabilidades de obtener lo que mas quiero de ella aumentan drasticamente.

Llegue al comedor, trague en seco porque debia ir por una bandeja y hacer de que era un adolescente promedio que debia alimentarse, cosa que desde hace algun tiempo era imposible para mi, si llegaba a probar siquiera un bocado provocaria el panico entre el estudiantado, la ultima vez que lo intente tuvo dos dias vomitando, y el aspecto de este no era nada agradable, mostraba lo negro de mi alma. Recogi algo liviano supuestamente y escogi una mesa, y en ese trayecto la encontre, la muy tonta pretendia dejarme embarcado, pero, soy mas listo que ella, fui tras ella y enrolle un brazo alrededor de su cuello, y entonces, sus traviesos ojos verdes se posan sobre mi.

-..- algo me decia que te me ibas a escapar señorita Pecas -ella se sonrojo, senti las maldiciones de sus primos americanos sobre mi, al diablo con ellos, esta vez la queria a ella para mi, nos sentamos juntos y entonces la confronte -¿Y dime lo habias olvidado?

-¿Que?

-que ibas a almorzar conmigo..., no crei que fueses una persona tan perversa

-no lo soy..., olvidadiza tal vez, pero perversa no -se veia nerviosa ya que estaba estrangulando el trozo de pan que tenia en sus manos, daba risa la chiquilla.

-¿Nerviosa? -pregunte.

-a decir verdad no Terry, no lo soy ¿y tu?

-yo tampoco –respondi, aunque en este momento me sentia raro, me sentia... Nervioso, y vaya que lo estaba, lo unico que podia hacer era verla comer, y si que me embelese admirandola, hasta que me hablo.

-¿No vas a comer? -maldita sea! Se dio cuenta, mi bandeja aun estaba intacta... Piensa rapido Terrence, piensa rapido Terrence.

-no, ya que mi dieta es estricta -no pude pensar en otra estupidez tan grande como esa, su cara de confusion lo decia todo y obviamente yo no iba a comer nada de eso ya que me causa nauseas.

-ya veo..., ¿Y eso que no estas con Damian y Nikolay?

-Nikolay esta en sus cosas y Damian no se en donde diablos esta, supongo que lo tendran encerrado de nuevo -no tenia idea en donde estaba, solo me torturo y se largo, me estremeci al recordar esa horrible sensacion que tuve, me daba miedo de que el volviese a hacer eso.

-ustedes son algo... -ya sabia lo que iba a decir, todos lo habian dicho antes, y ella no era la excepcion.

-.. rebeldes! Si eso dicen pero no me importa, a mi no me interesa seguir las reglas de una insulsa sociedad que pretende que encajemos en su mundo o si no seremos la basura que pisan al caminar -sentencie para que Candy lo entendiera.

-¿es tu argumento ante la sociedad?

-si lo quieres ver de ese modo adelante, ademas se ve que estas de acuerdo, te sentaste conmigo en vez de rechazarme e irte con tus primos estirados –ella no dijo nada ante lo que dije, solo parpadeo y me miro.

–¿Podriamos charlar de otra cosa?

-¿Como de que? Ya se! Me gusta cuando te ries porque..

-Porque mis pecas parecen danzar al reirme, eres un ser imposible Terry

Sonrei, es como si ella supiera todo de mi.

-y aun no has visto nada Candy.

De repente, ocurrio algo sorprendente, me encontre hablando todo el almuerzo con esa niña, de repente, ya no me parecia tan tonta e ingenua, de hecho, es agradable, entendi eso que Nikolay vio en ella, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ridiculas coletas, todo en ella me parecio lindo, hasta que sin querer toque su mano, explote dentro de mi, mi corazon moribundo repentinamente empezo a latir de forma acelerada, como si fuese el corazon de un humano.

Entonces, esa fantasia de sentir mi corazon latir normalmente acabo, un estudiante llego corriendo al comedor y empezo a gritar desesperado.

-..-Kendra Woods y Adrian Montesco fueron hayados! -grito, yo cerre los ojos, no pense que los encontraran tan rapido, entonces, las voces a mi alrededor se enmudecieron, solo vi a Candy, quien se levantaba de su asiento, no se que me paso, agarre su mano, como si de ello dependiera mi vida, quizas era porque queria seguir sintiendo mi corazon latir de la forma como la estaba haciendo.

-..-no vayas por favor Candy –ella no dijo nada, solo me veia, sus labios secos parecian querer decirme algo.

-Candy! -decian a lo lejos, pero yo queria que siguiera aqui!

-no vayas es por tu bien -no pude decir mas nada!

-Terry por favor, descuida mis primos van a estar conmigo

-no lo digo por eso es que.. -¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Que era un demonio que hacia tiempo que no sentia su corazon latir de esta manera? Ni siquiera pude pensar cuando me callo al colocar su dedo en mis labios– descuida, te vere mas tarde.

No pense que una niña me hiciera sentir asi, cuando se alejo, mis latidos volvieron a ser como antes, el recuerdo de mi sentencia inminente, hice a un lado mi bandeja y me largue de alli, queria huir de las miradas de todos. Lo cual no duro.

-..eres un maldito hijo de perra Terrence Grandchester -Claudia habia ido detras de mi, y me habia golpeado, la tome de sus muñecas para evitar que siguiera atacandome.

-detente Claudia! Detente!

-ustedes lo mataron! Ustedes mataron a Adrian! -estaba derramando dolorosas lagrimas de sus ojos violeta, vi sus rodillas doblandose hasta tocar el suelo... Quisera poder consolarla y decirle que yo no hice nada, que a pesar de estar a un paso de hacerlo no lo hice para evitar que el la hiciera sufrir por mero gusto.

-Claudia... Yo.. Yo...

-ojala te pudras en el infierno por haber hecho esto! Me escuchas...!

-Si me dejaras explicarte que...

-¿Que tienes que explicarme? ¿Que quieren verme debil, enloquecida y sola antes de matarme? No tienes nada que explicarme... Ya no hay nada!

Se solto de mis manos y se largo corriendo lejos, pose mi cabeza sobre la pared y resople, ahora me sentia mas maldito que nunca por ser el responsable del dolor de Claudia.

La maldita semana fue lo peor que puedo expresar, el hecho de ver el cuerpo descuartizado de Adrian me demuestra el desprecio que Damian le tiene a la vida humana, a la pobre Kendra, a quien asesina sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de pedir ayuda, me daba lastima ver a su familia, quienes vinieron a buscar los cadaveres de sus hijos, sentia rabia sobre mi mismo, preferi ocultarme en mi cuarto todo este tiempo, y en ese tiempo lo que hacia era levitar en el aire, lo que requeria grandes usos de mi poder, a recitar poemas, a hacer lo que sea para descargarme, a hacer lo que sea...

Pero, hiciese lo que hiciese recordaba los ojos de Kendra mirandome mientras la atacaba, podia ver sombras en sus ojos e ilusiones desvaneciendose, iguales a las mias, las cuales pude previamente admirar cuando vi a la otra chica en el restaurante en Nueva York, sueños que yo no puedo cumplir, y que ella tampoco cumpliria nunca, porque yo arrebate su vida, y ahora sumaba otra muerte a mi lista mortal.

Aunque, algo no se me quitaba de la cabeza, la forma en que mi corazon latio cuando toque la mano de Candy. La sensacion mas maravillosa de todas, era lo mas gratificante que habia podido sentir en mi vida y queria volver a sentirlo...

-..Terry! -me llamaban, yo estaba aun levitando, pocas personas tenian acceso a mi cuarto, solo Nikolay, Damian y... Mi padre, podian hacerlo -Terry soy yo! Nikolay.

-adelante! -dije sin dejar la concentracion en la que estaba.

El entro tranquilamente yo abri mis brazos para dejarme caer lentamente sobre la cama, ya lo manejaba casi a la perfeccion.

-..veo que ya eres un... Experto.

-casi -dije tomando un libro a mi lado.

-si, si, bien, vengo a decirte que Damian te busca.

-¿Que quiere ahora?

-necesita verte, te recomiendo que hagas caso. No sabemos que puede hacer.

-oh lo se... Lo se.. -puse mi mano en mi pecho, y lo vi a el, aun no puedo creer que el se vea tan tranquilo, y este pisando la muerte cada dia -ire a ver que es lo que quiere para acabar con todo esto!

-esta bien...

-oye... Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Que sera?

-es acerca de Candy, tu... ¿No te sientes raro estando con ella?

-pues..., a decir verdad si, ella es tan alegre y a veces olvido que me estoy muriendo. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-pues por... Por... Por nada, descuida.

Tome mi saco y sali de mi habitacion, el clima era perfecto para mi, ya que al no haber sol mis ojos podian permanecer abiertos y no dolian, podia estar fuera tranquilamente, bueno... Ni tanto, en el ambiente, algo me mantenia intranquilo, no era nada malo ni fuera del otro mundo, pero aun asi, me sentia intranquilo.

Llegue a la habitacion de Damian, como siempre, era pura oscuridad, habia velas encendidas por doquier, y mi sexto sentido percibio presencias nada agradables.

-..haz llegado Terry.

-¿Que se te ofrece?

-dime que lo has sentido.

-¿Sentido que?

-¿No te diste cuenta? Hay algo en el colegio, algo diferente en el ambiente.

-pues si, todos estan alarmados aun por los asesinatos de Kendra y Adrian.

-no... No es solo eso... Creeme.

-aja, y ¿Que pretendes hacer ante eso?

-no lo se, mantente discreto, puede suceder cualquier cosa, y mas con los Andley aqui en San Pablo, si alguno de ellos sabe de lo que puede hacer, estamos en muchos problemas.

-no creo que lo sepan.

-¿Por que lo dices con tanta seguridad?

-porque... He hablado con ellos.

-¿Que hiciste que? -grito con fuerza, y esa fuerza me empujo hacia atras -¿Como fue que hiciste eso? Sabiendo aun que tienes una mision y es la de destruir a los Andley!

-fue en un impulso, ademas, tengo que ganarme su confianza primero, no los asesinare a la vista de todos, y menos si acaban de llegar al colegio, si los matare, tiene que ser discretamente.

-mas te vale... Recuerda, tu me debes obedecer!

Asenti con la cabeza, debia grabarmelo siempre, debo obedecerlo, o sino pagare muy caro.

-..ven conmigo.

-¿A donde?

-te enseñare algo, algo que nunca debes mostrarle a nadie, ni a tu padre, ni a Nikolay.

Me levante y le segui, caminamos por los pasillos, no entiendo, ¿Que quiere enseñarme? Como sino me hubiese enseñado ya cosas terribles, no hay nada fuera de lo comun.

-¡Detente! -dijo, empezo a mirar por todos lados -esta alli de nuevo. ¿Lo sientes?

-yo no siento nada -dije, cerre mis ojos, intentando sentir eso que Damian sentia, pero en cambio, senti fueron risas, si, eran dos risas y los latidos... Eran identicos, eran dos colibris aleteando armoniosamente en medio de un juego, era eso imposible -espera!

Si, alli estaban, nunca habia escuchado latidos asi, eran sincronizados, un encuentro perfecto y me encantaba, queria saber de donde provenian esos latidos, y entonces...

-..Por aqui!

Empece a caminar aceleradamente, eran latidos armoniosos, pero aromas diferentes, uno era canela y el otro era... ¡Rosas! Como el de...

-¡Candy! -dije su nombre susurrando, Damian me habia alcanzado y logro verla, entonces ella giro la cabeza y me miro sorprendida, pero no estaba sola, junto a ella estaba un hombre pelirrojo, me hubiese enfurecido sino me hubiese dado de algunos detalles minimos en el, en especial sus ojos verdes, eran igual de grandes y traviesos como los de Candy, hasta sus pecas, el tambien me vio, y habia... No lo se, calidez y melancolia en todo su ser. Reaccione y me acerque a saludar a la pecosa con alegria.

-Candy pecosa ¿Donde estabas metida? -le dije, ella se paso la mano por su cabello y me miro.

-yo estaba con mis primos -dijo mientras volteaba su mirada a Damian -hola Damian, ¿Como estas? -pregunto amablemente.

-no tan bien como tu Candy, gracias –no me gusto como Damian le respondio a la pecosa, me enfureci.

-Terry, Damian quiero presentarles a Edward Greene, es el nuevo maestro de Teologia y el nuevo sacerdote, Edward ellos son Terrence Grandchester y Damian Winchester

¿Que? ¿Sacerdote? Es imposible, digo, se ve tan joven que no lo puedo creer.

-es un placer, puede llamarme Terry –respondi, trate de no verme sorprendido ante el, el no ha de tener ni treinta años, pero aparentemente es cierto.

-¿El nuevo sacerdote? Vaya, viendote pareces que fueses a cursar clases con nosotros -le respondio Damian con sorna.

-bueno, empece mis estudios de sacerdocio a los quince, actualmente tengo veintitres años y bueno.., este es el primer lugar en donde estoy haciendo mi labor.

-o sea, eres un novato, genial -esa mirada en Damian daba miedo, queria mirar a traves de el, pero la del sacerdote era gelida, no se dejaba intimidar, y aunque Damian era fuerte, la de el tambien lo era, entonces... Note que su temperatura aumentaba, debia llevarmelo de aqui antes de que estallara.

-te veremos mas tarde Candy –lo mejor era irnos de aqui, el sacerdote me tenia algo confundido incluso – es un placer Padre Edward.

-igualmente Terry -dijo el sacerdote sonriendome al igual que Candy, Damian y yo nos alejamos, y cuando estuvimos lejos de ellos el se detuvo y empezo a dar vueltas por todos lados y a maldecir y a hablar lenguas extrañas.

-sabia que algo no andaba bien.. Lo sabia!

-¿Pero que sucede?

-que ese sujeto va a arruinar mis planes!

-espera... Sigo sin entender, digo, es solo un sacerdote!

-para ti es solo un sacerdote, pero he visto algo en el, algo de lo que debemos cuidarnos.

-sigo sin entender -tenia curiosidad de saber -el padre Lecter es sacerdote y nunca reaccionaste asi.

-porque no senti lo que senti en este tipo, Terrence, hay personas que tienen conexiones que tu nunca podrias llegar a imaginar, y en sus ojos hay algo oculto, es como si el nunca estuviese solo donde fuese, por eso, hay que estar alerta y si el llegase a ser una amenaza... Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Trague en seco, el corazon del sacerdote era como el de Candy, y el pensar en cortar las alas de un colibri era algo inconcebible, pero... Debia obedecer.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas! Feliz dia del Amor y la Amistad! Traje aqui un nuevo capi para ustedes! Se les quiere mucho, cada uno de sus comentarios son divinos y me alegra que les agrade esta historia! Feliz lectura, nos estamos leyendooooo.<strong>

**PD: Mañana 15 es mi cumpleañoooooooossss! XD**

**Provehito** **In** **Altum****̶**


End file.
